Slayer 12
by Blackjackthefreakpire
Summary: The death of Faith has Buffy and crew meeting a unique Watcher in a town that may be even more strange than the Hellmouth in search of the next to be called. Mostly rated T but ratting M for some later just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Slayer 1/2

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Author's Note: This is a story that I actually started back in high school and then found again later. I decided to edit it and maybe finish the story. I hope everyone likes this and let me know what you think. If anyone sees anything I missed in editing please let me know.

Also as a side note for those that don't know, the Slayerettes is a name Willow once used for their little group, before they started going by the Scoobies. I wrote this before the Scooby name stuck.

For the Buffy story line I take over right after the episode "Enemies." Where they find out which side Faith is really on.

Part 1: One Dies the Next is Called.

All lights besides one were out in the Sunnydale City Hall building. Two figures moved stealthily from shadow to shadow in the darkened park across the street. Each moved with a predatory grace that normal humans could never hope to obtain. Both figures detached themselves from the darkness for an instant only to melt into the shadow of a big oak tree. There they waited, both knowing that their prey that had entered the building a short while ago would have to pass by their hiding place when she left.

Each figure wrestled with what they were about to do. They both knew that it couldn't be helped, and that it must be done but neither liked the idea very much. Buffy Summers couldn't believe what she was about to do. Less than two years ago she wouldn't have even thought of seriously hurting another human being let alone killing one. But Faith had left them with no other options. Over the last month since she had revealed that she had switched sides she had made their lives a living hell. She had broken Giles ribs; nearly killed both Xander and Oz by locking them in a burning tool shed out behind Sunnydale High; tied Angel to a cross, the burn marks still haven't healed all the way; and finely the last straw Buffy could take she had thrown Willow out a four story window. Luckily a newly restored Amy had been mixed up in that mess and the two witches acted quickly casting a spell that slowed Willow's fall.

Willow still suffered a broken arm from the fall and Faith put Amy in the hospital before Angel and Buffy could chase her off. Amy still hadn't woken up, the doctors weren't sure she would. Buffy wasn't going to let it happen to someone else.

Buffy's thoughts were interrupted as a car pulled up to City Hall. When Buffy recognized the driver she had to fight to control the urge to let the dagger in her hand fly at the back of his head. The only thing that stopped her was that it wouldn't have done any good. Mayor Wilkins couldn't be killed that way, or hurt at all so far as they knew. No matter what Buffy planned to find a way to kill him, for what he is, for what he does, and what he has driven her to do.

Wilkins walked into the building whistling the tune from the Brady Bunch. His mock family values just added to Buffy's hatred for the creature.

Buffy noticed the worried look Angel was giving her from where he hid. She gave him a reassuring smile that she was sure he wouldn't buy. Everybody knew that what they were about to do bothered her. None of the Slayerettes liked this plan, except Xander who seemed to be out for blood, but all knew that at this point they had no choice. There was no way Faith could stand up to both Buffy and Angel, and if it looked like she might actually be able to, Angel had brought a colt 45 that he claimed was a gift from Wild Bill Hitchcock himself. The gun was neatly hid under his jacket.

Buffy felt weird about using it on a fellow Slayer, so she and Angel decided to give Faith a fighting chance. Buffy had almost laughed out loud when the thought came to her; she figured that maybe being the Slayer had finely driven her over the deep end. But then she figured that if she was over the deep end Faith was at the bottom of the pit.

Suddenly the night was filled with a deafening explosion of sound and blinding light that left tracers in both Buffy and Angel's vision. Almost instantaneously a second roar of sound and fury slammed into them sending them flying to land hard on their backs. Buffy pushed the pain aside and dragged herself back to her feet. Her eyes flew wide with surprise. Where the Sunnydale City Hall building had stood only seconds before was now nothing more than ash and fire. The whole five story building had been reduced to nothing in a split second. Flaming debris fell slowly to the ground adding an even more surrealness to the whole seen.

Angel heard sirens in the distance. Time for him and Buffy to make their exit. He grabbed Buffy's hand shaking her out of her surprised state. "Guess someone else had the same idea. Only on a bigger scale," he said as he helped Buffy escape into the night.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So what are the cops calling this one," Oz said in his laid back way, "Another Gang on PCP."

"A gas explosion," Giles said as he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It had been two days since City Hall blew up and the Slayerettes decided that now was the safest time to investigate.

"If this was a gas explosion I can kick Buffy's ass," Xander replied sarcastically.

"Well it wasn't magic," Willow said as she extended her mystic senses. Her abilities had grown in leaps and bounds over the last month. She figured it was because of the considerable amount of danger she was in on a daily basis since Faith turned. The cast on her right arm was reminder of that. "Magic strong enough to cause this I would be able to feel from my house across town."

"Then what could have caused this?" Giles asked. "And more importantly what became of the Mayor and Faith?" Giles had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer. He noticed that Xander had wondered away from where the group was examining the destruction of City Hall. The young man was pulling something out of a nearby tree. "Xander what is it?"

"I've found the cause of the explosion," he said as he finished fishing a small medal object out of the tree. "It was plastic explosive."

"How do you know?"

"Because G-man," Xander said with a cocky smile, "I've found a piece of the trigger mechanism." Xander said holding up the object one of his cockiest smiles on his lips.

"Are you positive?" Giles asked as him and the rest of the group walked up to examine the small burnt object Xander held.

"Yep," Xander said holding the object up so everyone could see. "This little baby is part of a remote trigger that the Sunnydale Armory has in stock designed for plastic explosives." Xander said very pleased with himself.

"By what is left, or should I say isn't left of City Hall. It have to be something as strong as C-4." Giles actually found he was glad for the chaos spell that Ethan had cast on Halloween. If it wasn't for it Xander wouldn't have gained his extensive military knowledge. This was the second time Giles could remember that it had helped solved part of the problem. But the big question still hadn't been answered. Who had blown up City hall, and did Faith and the Mayor survive?

The Watcher's thoughts were interrupted as Joyce Summers's suburban pulled up to the group. Joyce and Buffy stepped out and Giles could tell that something was bothering both of them. Buffy had a confused look on her face and Joyce's eyes were troubled.

"The Council called my house," Buffy announced solemnly as she came up to the group. "They tried to reach you at your house and the library first then tried my house last." Giles could fill the mix of emotions in the Slayer.

"The next Slayer has been called."

The Librarian slash occult specialist could feel the strange mix of emotions that this statement caused. Faith, the trouble and dangerous girl who had at one point been both friend and then deadly enemy, was gone. Now like it had done for a millennium the next girl in line to defend the world from the forces of darkness was receiving the dreams of the past Slayers. He sent a silent prayer to whoever would listen that this girl turned out to be stronger than the tragic girl she was replacing. She was going to need it.

: :from here on anything in * is English things in are Chinese

Willow, Oz, and Xander set under a tree eating their lunch and could feel every eye on them. They were all use to people gossiping about them. The weirdness that surrounded them during their activities as Slayerettes caused that a lot, but seeing how they were all born and raised in Sunnydale they had never before now been the new kids in school.

That was not the case now. Today was their first day at Furinkan High. Add to the fact that they were also the only Americans in the school made a perfect recipe for nervousness.

*So where's Buffy?* Xander asked in English.

"Xander speak Japanese remember," Willow said in flawless Japanese. "We still need practice." Xander smiled. Willow had done such a good job teaching all of them Japanese that the only one of the group that needed practice was him, but Willow didn't hold it over him. She was a good teacher.

"Ok where is Buffy?" Xander asked again in accented Japanese.

The red head smiled one of her bright smiles, and Xander felt the passion that had seized both of them awhile back rush through him like grease lightning. He didn't let it show on his face. "She had gym," Willow said smile still in place. "She probably still changing."

Xander was about to make a snide remark about the school uniforms when a very familiar famine voice was heard shouting in very angry English. *Come back here you little pervert!* Buffy roared. She sounded pissed. The three Slayerettes were on their feet in an instant, bodies tensed for danger. They expected to see a monster or a demon of some kind.

What they saw was mob of angry Japanese schoolgirls all in their gym clothes chasing a three foot tall old man with a bag bigger than he was tied to his back and a cloth tied around his face like a mask. Buffy was in the lead and gaining on the speedy little man. *Guys stop him,* Buffy shouted.

Oz and Xander rushed forward making a tackling dive at the little man neither heisting to follow Buffy's order. Doing so had saved their lives more than a few occasions. At the last moment the little man seemed to launch himself into the air out of reach of the two boys. "Nice try punks," he taunted as he dropped a softball size ball between the two Slayerettes.

Oz's eyes went wide and a hissing sound came to Xander's ears. *Xander move!* Oz shouted at the same time that Xander noticed the reason why. The ball wasn't a ball at all. It had a fuse and it was burning down. Both Slayerettes made flying leaps in opposite directions just as the firecracker like bomb went off knocking them hard on their faces. Now even calm collected Oz was seriously pissed off. Too bad the little man had made another one of those crazy leaps over the fence and escaped.

"What was that all about?" Xander said as Buffy and the rest of her gym class came running up.

"That little freak stole our underwear again!" One of Buffy's classmates exclaimed angry.

"Again?" the three Americans exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, he makes a try at least once a day, and he steals them off of clothes lines all around town." Another of the girls said.

Xander could feel a headache coming on. Great they just moved to somewhere weirder than the Hellmouth. Welcome to Nerima he thought bitterly.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After a quick change Buffy and the rest of the Slayerettes found themselves under the same tree as before as they finished their lunch. Now Buffy could feel the eyes. Luckily she was still too pissed at the moment to really care.

"Interesting first day huh?" Oz said as he finished signing his name in Japanese next to where he had signed it in English on Willow's cast. Xander already noticed that some of the Japanese students had already signed it.

"Better than my first day at Sunnydale high," Buffy said as she struggled with the chopsticks trying to eat her meal. It was embarrassing with her coordination she could catch a thrown dagger out of midair between her two fingers but simple chopsticks were proving too difficult for her. "At least this time we haven't met any horrible monsters like I did."

"Cordelia?" Willow asked.

"Yep," Buffy said with a smile. "So what time are we supposed to go meet the next Slayer's new Watcher?" Buffy asked as she dropped a piece of food back down in her plate.

" Just after the sun sets we're to have dinner with her at her restaurant." Willow answered admiring Oz's name on her cast.

"I for one am worried about what they serve there?" said Xander.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked noticing the Slayerette's mischievous smile.

"Giles said the name of the place is the Cat Cafe."

"Ewe." Buffy and Willow both exclaimed. Oz just made a meowing sound.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Angel mentally kicked himself for staying at the park so long. He was already twenty minutes late for the meeting with the next Slayer's Watcher, but while crossing this park he had noticed the pink roses someone had planted. They were the same kind his mother use to plant when he was a boy, and he found himself setting there remembering. He and his mother would tend the garden. It was their special time, and now one of the few happy thoughts he allowed himself. If the Watcher hadn't insisted that he be there he would have stayed there all night.

Angel was in about the middle of the park when he noticed the trio heading for a shadowed area. The man was large, muscular, and very drunk. He reeked of cheap sake and even cheaper whisky. But he wasn't what had caught Angel's attrition. It was the two girls half walking half dragging him.

They appeared to be about Buffy's age. They both wore black and white schoolgirl uniforms that where made too short to show off more skin than was intended. But that wasn't what had made Angel notice them. The fact that they drew no breath and their hearts didn't beat is what he had noticed. The fact that they were his kind.

Vampires.

Angel fell into step behind them becoming one with the shadows undetectable even to the other vampires supernatural senses. The two females lead the drunk to a clearing where there stood two more vampires both male.

Both males appeared to be in their late teens, in truth one was maybe twenty-two or twenty-three years of age as were the two girls. The tallest one was the oldest and Angel figured for the leader. He was maybe a hundred years older than Angel if Angel guessed right.

"So you've brought dinner," the leader said with a smile as the other male walked up to the drunk and knocked him flat on his back with a savage back hand. The drunk let a soft moan escape his lips before falling into unconscious.

"I hate when they wine for their lives," he replied at his leader's raised eyebrow and amused grin. His grin vanished a second later as a hard kick to the middle of his back slammed him down.

"Hello there," a calm voice spoke from the shadows. The four vampires looked up to see a gaijin vampire in a dark jacket. He was hansom by either human or vampire standards, but there was something in the sadness in his eyes that unnerved even Hensu the leader of their little band and a five hundred year old vampire that claimed nothing could scare him. "I'm new in town," the gaijin said as he pulled out a wooden stake from under his jacket. "Name's Angel."

All four vampires were visibly shaken now. They had heard of him. Angel the Traitor he was called by some. It was said he fought side by side with the Slayer, and that he had spent a hundred years in hell itself. No matter what the stories about him differed all agreed on one thing. He was dangerous on a level few vampires even three times his age could match. "Kill him," Hensu shouted as he flipped to his feet his vampire features melting into place. The three young ones rushed the lone figure.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ryoga was feeling even more angry, depressed, and confused than he could ever remember feeling before. Like most times in his life he felt it was due to Ranma, but unlike most times it couldn't bring himself to take his frustrations out on Saotome's hide. Ryoga's mind roamed back to earlier in the evening at the event that had brought him to his current state of mind.

He had been in his cursed form lying down in Akane's arms as she took an afternoon nap. She had been working on some homework when she had fallen asleep cuddling her loving pet. Ryoga had noticed that she was tossing and turning even more than usual and muttering something. Ryoga could feel the fear coming off her unconscious form. He thought of waking her up. He knew from experience when she was having nightmares, which she had been having a great deal of lately, and this one seemed to be one the worst.

Suddenly Akane set straight up an incoherent shriek escaping her lips. She bolted out the door fear written all over her face. P-Chan was in hot pursuit worried oinks following both of them down the hall.

Ranma was in the dojo running though a kata when Akane burst in tears flowing from her eyes. Ranma was even more started when Akane crashed into him wrapping him into a fierce hug. Ranma was about to say something when he saw Akane's eyes. They were filled with more terror than Ranma had ever seen on anyone's face in his entire life. He had seen her scared before, but nothing like this. He was so surprised that he just stood there awkwardly while she clung to him. "Ranma, something bad is coming," her words were a whisper. Ranma had never heard this uncute tomboy sound so small and scared.

The two were so caught up in their awkward moment that neither of them noticed a little black piglet heading for the bathrooms. After Ryoga had changed back to himself he had tried to find a way back to the dojo sure that all this was Ranma's fault somehow, but of course he as usual got lost. Now he found himself in the middle of some woods (actually a city park about two blocks from the Tendo Dojo) brooding.

His life sucked he decide, a second latter a woman's shriek of rage and despair filled the night. Ryoga was on his feet in an instant running in the direction he thought it came from (for once he was right). Ryoga knew that whatever was occurring was probably none of his business, but he needed to release some of his pent up anger and he figured who ever had made the girl scream would make as good a punching bag as anyone, except Ranma.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Angel lifted the last vampire, one of the female fledglings, off the ground by her throat. The fight had been surprisingly easy. The one he thought would give him some trouble was the leader. Him being the oldest among this small group, but he had been the first one dusted. One of the females, maybe the one he held in his hand he wasn't sure, had let out a shriek of grief and outrage. Angel figured she and the leader most have been an item. At that time the drunk had come around and saw three vampires locked in combat. Angel could smell him piss himself before he fled into the night.

Angel raised his free arm aiming the stake for the killing stroke. A movement of something yellow and black drawn Angel's attention a second before it cut deep into his arm that held the female vampire as it shot pass him. With a shout of pain Angel dropped her. "Release the girl, NOW!" an angry voice roared.

Angel looked expecting another vampire, one of this little group that for some reason had decide to hunt alone tonight. The person he saw had fangs but he wasn't a vampire he was human, and a young one at that. He was very muscular, and was dressed like he was on some kind of camping trip. The very large backpack he was removing from his back also added to that idea. His fighting stance screamed martial artist, and if Angel was any judge, and with a few centuries of experience he was, the boy was good. His choice of weapons was a little strange, a old fashion umbrella he held in a sword fighters stance. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into boy," Angel said adding as much menace to his voice as possible.

"You don't scare me monster," the boy said defiantly, Angel had forgotten that his vampire face was in place and the female's wasn't. The boy thought him to be the bad guy. Angel looked closely at the boy's eyes. He had lied, he was scared, but he was holding it in very well. Angel didn't want to hurt this boy, after all he was doing what was right, maybe he could scare him off.

"Don't make me hurt you," Angel said letting a bestial growl escape his lips. Angel saw that the female was slowly starting to inch away from him. Angel wondered if he could stake her before the boy could close the distance between them. The boy most have figured out Angel's plan because an unbelievably heavy red umbrella was slammed into Angel's face knocking him off his feet. The boy had thrown it like a javelin, with expert aim.

"Run," the boy shouted to the girl as he made an powerful leap in the air closing the distance between him and Angel bringing himself into hand to hand combat range. The kick caught Angel in the jaw as he had flipped back to his feet. The kick almost knocked him back to the ground. The boy didn't give him time to recover as he started to rain kicks and punches down on him in a savage and skillful attack. Angel blocked most of the blows but a few got threw and the strength of them surprised vampire. This guy was at least as strong as he was. A blow connected solidly to his stomach making him stumble back from the force. He may be stronger actually, he added mentally.

Angel saw the smiling face of the last vampire as she escaped into the night. Angel snarled as he slammed a powerful punch to the boy's gut holding nothing back. The boy doubled over and landed hard on his face. "Do you have any idea what you just did?" Angel growled now very angry. The boy's response was to punch his index finger down into the ground somehow causing the ground where he struck to explode upward. Bits of ground and rock rammed into Angel knocking him hard on his back. The burns that Faith had given him when she tied him to a cross shot pain though nearly every fiber of his body.

Angel pulled himself to his feet just as the dust cleared. The boy had gotten back to his feet as well and had retrieved his umbrella off the ground. "Don't you dare underestimate me beast," the words were filled with rage as the boy bared his own set of fangs. Angel saw the fear that was in his eyes be chased away by pride and a deep hatred.

Angel wondered if maybe the boy had lost someone to vampires before. "My name is Ryoga Hibiki and I'm going to send you back to hell Dark Blood."

Dark Blood, the souled vampire thought. Why does that sound familiar.

Ryoga attacked swinging his umbrella at Angel's head in an attempt to crack open his skull. Angel ducked the attack and landed a solid uppercut to his jaw. Ryoga rolled with the punch delivered a spinning back fist to Angel's jaw. Angel danced out of a jab of Ryoga's umbrella. Soon Angel found himself on the defensive trying to avoid Ryoga's club heavy umbrella as Ryoga attacked him with a berserker look in his eyes.

Angel needed to relieve him of his umbrella. Ryoga made a stabbing move aimed at Angel's middle and Angel saw his opportunity. He grabbed onto the umbrella and put all his enhanced strength into a powerful pull as he yanked the weapon out of Ryoga's hands. Ryoga was off balance and Angel wasn't about to give this dangerous young man a chance to regain his balance. Using the umbrella like a baseball bat he swung it into Ryoga's side lifting the boy off his feet to land a few yards away from Angel.

Angel's face melted back into human form as worry shot through him. He hadn't meant to hit this Ryoga guy that hard. Ryoga had landed some solid blows to some of the burns on his back and arms with his umbrella and his whole body was practically tingling with pain every time he moved. And it had caused him to overreact.

When the boy painfully pulled himself back up to his feet, a little weak on his feet but otherwise unharmed, He let out a sigh of relief. A habit he still had from when he lived.

Angel hopped that maybe the fight had been knocked out of him. He knew demons that wouldn't have any fight in them after a blow like that. He wasn't even sure he would after taking that hard a hit. The hope was shattered as the boy brought his hands up in front him in what Angel guessed was a martial arts stance of some kind. Despite all that he had been though, and what he was, it still surprised him when a sphere of blue light began to form in the space between the boy's hands. Was this kid some kind of magic user?

"DIE DARK BLOOD SHISHI HOKOUDAN!" Ryoga roared out as he thrust his hands out towards Angel. The ki blast slammed into Angel knocking him against a nearby tree indenting him in it about two inches. The blast subsided and Angel landed flat on his face unconscious. Ryoga stood for a second a fanged grin on his face before the hard fight and release of that much ki took its toll and he collapsed face first to the ground also unconscious.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

*Shampoo never thought she meet real Slayer,* the blue haired amazon said in broken English. Buffy smiled nervously. Someone she didn't know knowing her secret kind of bothered her. *Slayer is legend to Amazons," Shampoo said as she put a bowl of hot Raman noodles in front of Buffy and each of the Slayerettes.

*The whole tribe knows about Slayers?* Willow asked surprised. She didn't think the Council would stand for something like that.

*Yes,* Cologne answered as she bounced in on her large staff. Buffy wondered for probably the tenth time in about as many minutes how she could keep her balance like that. *Ming Ping, my first Slayer, was of royal blood. The secret couldn't be kept from the rest of the village. But keeping the secret from the outside world is one of the Amazon's most sacred laws. Since Ming was called any Slayer is a Amazon by our laws. She is considered a member of the royal house.*

Buffy nearly choked on her Ramman. *W-what?* she stammered.

Cologne laugh was filled with a kind of childish mischief. *Don't worry you want be called to rule,* she replied with a winkled smile. *But it does give you leave to call upon the warriors of Jusenkyo for aid when needed.*

*Cool Buff you're like a princess or something,* Xander said as he scarfed down some more ramen that the very attractive amazon girl had handed him. With Willow, Buffy, and now this very beautiful blue haired girl in the same room Xander was having trouble following the conversation.

Joyce Summers finished showing Giles how to use the chopsticks properly and then noticed the time on the clock on the wall. *Shouldn't Angel have been here by now?* she asked. She had gotten to know the vampire with a soul a lot more over the last few months and found that he cared for her daughter almost as much as she did. She knew he would die for her, and protect her, and from a fight she saw him get in with what Giles had told her was a chaos demon she knew he could do it better than anyone in the room. So Joyce had made it a habit of keeping tabs on him. She liked to have the vampire near to help if her daughter needed him.

*Maybe he had trouble getting his "supplies" though customs,* Oz offered. Angel had gone to get the blood the Council had arranged to be sent to him until he could find a source here in Nermia.

*It will be interesting to see Angelus again. This time not as a enemy,* Cologne said as she calmly eat her noodles. The room fell silent.

"Aiyeah great-grandmother you know vampire with soul?" Shampoo said unconsciously switching to Japanese, prof that she was growing use to life in Japan.

*Yes I do,* Colognes said. *I met him before his soul was returned to him. Him and his sire, I believe her name was Darla, had made a trip to China shortly after she had brought him across. He was a vicious fighter then. I hope that since he is on our side now he still is.*

*That-that's not possible,* Willow stammered. *Angel's something like two hundred and fifty years old.*

*Well, ah, didn't I mention? Ms. Cologne is around three hundred years old.* Giles stammered not wanting the others to know this information at first because he wanted them to trust Cologne. The kids had a tendency not to trust people that were as old as the Amazon leader.

*How?* Buffy's mother asked fascinated. Angel was the only person she had meet face to face that had lived that long, and he was actually dead, so that may not count.

*Clean living,* Cologne answered with a smile. Before the elder Amazon was bombard with questions the sound of something falling hard in front of the Cat Cafe could be heard. A barely audible moan came next. *What was that?* Cologne asked as the group moved to the sliding door.

Cologne smiled to herself as the foreigners all pulled out a stake, holy water, or a cross of some kind. She quickly sized each up. Buffy of course was the most farmable. What was surprising was that each of the teenage boys also seemed to be fighters. They weren't martial artist of any kind but they carried themselves like brawlers, as did Giles despite his bookish manner. Cologne saw on him a body that long ago got use to violence in its bases nature.

Buffy's mother and Willow both had almost no skill in hand to hand combat, but Cologne noticed that they both held crosses and bottles of holy water. She smiled in approval. It seemed they knew that they weren't fighters but they still found a way to aid in battle. They picked weapons that would cause damage and allow them to stay out of the fight.

Buffy slid her stake under her sleeve where she could easily draw it and if it was just some wino drunk on the sidewalk they wouldn't see her weapon and ask questions. A second after she slid the door open the stake fell to the ground useless as a scream of fear escaped her lips. *Angel!* Laying in a bleeding and burnt heap on the sidewalk in front of the Cat Cafe was Angel. Buffy thought she saw smoke rise off his body. In his right hand he held a piece of black and yellow cloth.

*Bring him in,* Cologne said more for the invitation he would need to enter the Cat Cafe than an order. The Slayerettes were already in motion to do that before she had even spoke. The Cafe was a public place, but she had put wards against vampires a few weeks back just to be safe. Looks like her life was about to get even more interesting she thought as they led Angel to the spare room. Angel mumbled something about umbrellas and asshole fang boys just before he passed out again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ukyo looked down at the wounded boy worry filling her face. She had seen him take on Ranchan many times but he never looked so bruised and battered before. What could have done this to that jackass Ryoga she thought?

When she had heard the faint knock at the door to Ucchan's she at first thought it was just the wind. Then it came a second time followed by a nearly whispered, "Ukyo, help," When she opened the door she expected Ranma, she always expected Ranma when she open the front door, but what she saw was Ryoga. He looked like someone had ran him over with an eighteen wheeler filled with boulders, twice.

He breathed one word, "Monsters," then he collapsed into Ukyo's arms. She managed to drag him to one of the booths and set him down as comfortable as she could, and then called Dr. Tofu.

The Doctor had bandaged him up, and used some pressure points to dull his pain as he set Ryoga's broken ribs which seemed to be his most server wound. Dr. Tofu had told Ukyo that Ryoga had used up a great amount of Ki and was way beyond exhausted. That combined with some server wounds obviously from a hard fight had been what caused Ryoga's current condition.

Dr. Tofu asked her if he could stay here to rest, seeing that the clinic was full now. Ukyo hesitated. She and Ryoga had never gotten along all that well, but when she looked at him unconscious and obviously in pain she couldn't bear the thought of dumping him on someone else. He looked like he might die. Besides she couldn't think of anyplace that Ryoga could stay. Akane would let him stay there but Ranma and Ryoga would get into it in no time, and in his current condition Ryoga could whined up doing permanent damage to his fool self.

Now she found herself placing a pillow under Ryoga's head while he tossed and turned. Something bad was definitely happening she thought. Ryoga mumbled something about demons. Ukyo set down in the chair next to her bed and decided against turning the lights out. For some reason she really didn't want to be in the dark right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Ranma's Challenge

*So Angel's going to be okay?* Willow asked worry in her voice.

*Yeah,* Buffy answered. *Cologne had some healing herbs that helped and Giles ran and got some of the blood out of Angel's room and that helped as well.* Willow noticed Buffy cringe slightly at the mention of blood. She knew how she felt. Little reminders of Angel's special condition still brought up memories of when he had lost his soul again for a short time.

*Mind if I ask you another acquiring minds question?* Xander said with his goofy grin firmly locked into place. Buffy nodded. *Why are you walking on top of the fence?*

Buffy looked down at Oz, Willow, and Xander. They were on their way to school and her friends where walking on the sidewalk while Buffy was on the top of the fence walking on it like it was a sidewalk itself. *It's part of my new training,* Buffy said irritated. *Cologne is some kind of martial arts master and her and Giles have decided that she should train me. The little monkey woman said that where ever I go I should use the fence instead of the sidewalk. It's supposed to help my balance.*

*Doesn't she think that will draw attention?* Oz asked.

*I asked her about that and she said that weird training techniques don't get noticed that much in Nermia. She said just to tell people I'm a martial artist.*

*What you practice Slayer Fu?* Xander said with a smirk.

*Laugh while you can Xan, she said she was also going to train you and Oz,* Buffy said with a smirk.

*What?* both boys said in unison.

*Yep, said that your training starts tomorrow,* Buffy replied enjoying the nervous looks on both the boys' faces. *What if we don't want to learn martial arts?* Oz asked.

*I don't think she cares Oz, and I get the feeling no is not a word she knows the meaning off when spoken by others."

*Oh* was Oz's only reply.

"Ranma come back here," an angry female voice shouted behind the Slayerettes. Buffy turned just in time to see a Japanese boy about her age leap over her and land on the part of the fence just on the other side of her not even wobbling slightly as he landed and started to run full out along the top of the fence.

"What's wrong Akane can't keep up?" he shouted behind him seeming not to have noticed that someone else was walking the fences as well. Just then a girl in the blue dress that was Furinkan High's uniform nearly plowed into the three Slayerettes. She was muttering something about stupid, pervert, half girls that Buffy and the Slayerettes didn't quit catch. She did take the time to turn her head while she ran and yelled a "Sorry excuse me," to the Slayerettes she nearly plowed over.

*Who was that?* Willow asked surprised.

*Maybe Buffy isn't the only one learning Slayer Fu,* Xander remarked. Buffy scowled at him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So anyone say anything about your change in outfits?" Willow asked as her and Buffy exited the Furinkan High building and started to where Xander, Oz, and the Amazon girl Shampoo where to meet them to eat lunch. Buffy had in the course of one day grown to hate the blue dress that was Furinkan High's female uniform. So she had gone out and bought one of the male student uniforms. She now wore that unbuttoned and with a tank top. She had also had her mother use or rather high sowing skills to the skirt, cutting it off at just above the knees.

Most of the female students had liked it. They said it looked more comfortable and a few made comments about trying it themselves. Buffy was a trend setter again. In a weird way she was happy.

Buffy was about to tell Willow all this when a tall dark haired Japanese boy dressed like a samurai, minus the armor, grabbed Willow from behind, one hand squeezing tightly around her left breast. "My Pig Tailed goddess I've found you, and with a new haircut as well," he shouted in a voice that Buffy had heard bad, very bad, Shakspereion actors use. Willow started to shout for help but Buffy was already in motion. In one fluid motion she grabbed the boy's arm and flipped him off of Willow's back and on to his own.

"What the hell do you think you're doing pervo?" Buffy hissed.

The boy rose to his feet and turned to face the two girls, fire in his eyes. "You are not my fair Pig Tailed one," he roared accusingly. "Foreign barbarian imposters where is the Pig Tailed Girl? What has thou done with her?"

"Huh?" Buffy and Willow asked in unison. Buffy turned to her friend with a confused look on her face. "Willow didn't we leave all the crazies back in Sunnydale?"

"Guess not?" Willow replied.

"I know you work for the foul sorcerer Saotome," the boy continued to rant. So there's some kind of magic user in this town Buffy thought. "You two she-demons most be his pawns."

"Demons, us?" Willow said. Her and Buffy looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. The boy didn't take this well.

"You DARE!?" he shouted as if they had just committed the most unholy act imaginable, in a church. "How dare you laugh at Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue thunder of Furinkan High." With practice ease he removed the bokken, a wooden practice sword that he wore on his belt and charged Buffy and Willow. Buffy pushed Willow out of the way as a thrust shot between them.

Kuno started to deliver a fury of savage strikes at Buffy. Buffy dodged each but came closer than she liked. This guy was good, probably a little better than your average black belt, but nowhere near Buffy's league. The only reason she hadn't him yet was because she was the Slayer. She was sure it was against some kind of rule to go around beating normal people up, but if she didn't do something soon a few of the strikes would get though.

A crowd had started forming, and Buffy saw Xander and Oz's faces out of the corner of her eye. They didn't even hastate. Both jumped at opposite sides of Kuno in an attempt to bring him down. Kuno spun smashing the flat end of his bokken into Oz's face then bringing it down like it was a real blade on Xander's shoulder. Buffy heard a sickening popping sound as Xander's shoulder dislocated. That was all Buffy could take.

Kuno turned to face Buffy. "Your fellow pawns have been taken by the king," he said with a self-serving smirk. "Now the great Blue Thunder shell defeat you." Kuno rushed in with an over the head strike. Buffy sidestepped the blow and grabbed Kuno's wrist. With a yank she flipped him hard on his back. Kuno tried to rise but a lightning quick and hammer strong punch to his face knocked him flat on his back. He moaned once then passed out.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nabiki Tendo smiled a smile that most would have related to a great white shark as Kuno's head connected with the ground. Her mind started to make plains on how to make money on Kuno's upcoming infatuation. "What's going on?" Ranma asked as him and Akane came up behind Nabiki.

"That blonde gaijin just beat Kuno," Nabiki replied money signs dancing in her head.

"Poor girl," Ranma said with a half-smile. "She has no idea what she has done. Nabiki have you seen Ukyo today?" Ranma totally missed the angry look Akane threw him. Nabiki named a money figure and Ranma swore under his breath as he handed her the money.

"Don't know she hasn't been to school today," Nabiki said as she pocketed the money. Ranma swore out loud this time.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ukyo looked down at the still unconscious form of Ryoga. It was noon and he still hadn't woken up. She found herself so worried for the Eternal Lost Boy that she had decided to stay home from school today. All the time that she had known Ryoga nothing seemed to hurt him physically for long. His endurance was probably the best she had ever seen. It took someone like Ranma to even hurt him. She had seen him survive everything from getting knocked though a brick wall, too head butting a lamp post until it fell over, with nothing more than a few bruises. Hell she had even heard that Cologne had taught him the breaking point attack by hitting him repeatedly with a very heavy boulder.

But now something had broken about half his ribs. Ukyo wanted to find out whom or what could have done this to Ryoga.

One reason she told herself she was so worried for the fanged Hibiki was more than likely whatever had done this would be after Ranchan next. When trouble came to Nermia it always seemed to go looking for her fiancé sooner or later. If Ryoga was any indication Ranma may need some help soon. But deep down she knew there was another reason. She actually kind of liked the jackass. Although she would never admit it to him, he was actually kind of fun to have around at times. After that mass with Prince Toma had been cleared up and they were still on the floating island enjoying a vacation she had tried to teach him how to make okonomiyaki. It hadn't worked out too bad. He wouldn't be able to make anything as good as what she did, in truth not many could, but it was eatable. She had half worried that it would have been as bad as Akane's cooking. It was fun teaching him how.

The mess with Prince Toma was also one reason she was helping him out. Ryoga had saved her from that monkey like guard. Even though she had to practically bribe him to help her he still had saved her. Not many people in her life had ever helped her out.

Plus there was the whole Cavern Of Lost Love incident. When the wraiths had mistaken her and Ryoga for a couple they had to fight together. They made a good team when it came to a fight. Ukyo, like a lot of Nermia, was a martial artist and learned to keep an eye out for someone whom you could fight alongside each other properly. It wasn't as easy as most people thought.

Ukyo's thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up from the school book she had in front of her, although she had long ago stopped reading it, to find Ryoga sitting up and looking at her. "Your awake," she said as she got up from her chair, "Feeling better sugar?"

Ryoga seemed to take a moment to focus before answering. "Y-yeah," his eyes then become fully focused. "T-thanks for putting me up for the night Ukyo," he said kind of sheepishly.

"No problem sugar," Ukyo said. "So what happened?"

"I got in a fight," he said quietly.

"I can see that Jackass," Ukyo said a little annoyed. "But with what? I've never seen anything do this to your dense hide."

The Lost Boy was quit for a moment and Ukyo thought that maybe he was trying to ignore her, then he looked up to her and there was something in his eyes that frightened her. "I got in a fight with a nightmare from my family's pass." he said a hard determination in his eyes. "Something I must hunt down and kill." Ryoga's battle aura flared to life for a second.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

*You want me to do what?* Buffy asked in disbelief. *Why?*

Cologne took a calm smoke from her pipe. *I need to see how good your skills are,* she said matter-of-factly.

*But I'm the Slayer. I can't go beating up regular guys,* Buffy replied not really believing what the old woman was telling her to do.

*My son-in-law is no regular person, neither is Ryoga Hibiki," Cologne said as she put her pipe down. *Son-in-law has mastered many techniques and has beaten every martial artist in Nermia. That is a lot of very skilled fighters. Ryoga is his closes rival and Ranma's beaten him on every occasion they've fought.*

*So what's the big deal with that?* Buffy asked.

Cologne pulled a piece of cloth out from a hidden pocket in her cloths. It was the cloth that Angel had held in his hand when they found him on the door of the Cat Cafe yesterday. *This bandana belongs to Ryoga. He was the one that defeated Angelus last night.*

Buffy's fist slammed down on the table cracking it slightly. *Where is this Ryoga?* she demanded.

*Probably healing from his wounds,* Cologne answered. *But before you go looking for him you might want to know that the boy stopped Angel from staking a vampire that looked like an innocent high school girl. Angelus told me that the girl's human disguise was in place and he was, how did that girl Willow put it, vamped out. So in essence he thought he was saving an innocent girl from a monster. Rather like what you and your friends do.*

This calmed Buffy's anger a great deal. But she was still really pissed off and really needed some way to release it.

*What's the relationship with this Ranma and Ryoga?* she asked.

Cologne smiled knowing the right words to use to get the fight she needed. "Ryoga and Ranma are best friends. I've rarely seen two people as close.*

*I'll challenge Ranma then,* Buffy knew she really shouldn't be angry with this Ryoga guy or his friend, but when it came to Angel she wasn't too rationale. Cologne smiled; this was going to be interesting.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ukyo was really starting to get pissed. Ryoga had said he needed his pack and umbrella, and had tried to get up to go get them. Dr. Tofu had told Ukyo that under no circumstances was Ryoga to leave the bed until he gave the O.K. Ukyo tried to reason with the jackass but he would hear nothing of it. She had to help pick the fool up off the floor after he tried to stand with those broken ribs of his. Then she did something that she swore a while back she would never do. She had Ryoga give her directions to where the park he had gotten into the fight was and where he had left his gear. It was now five hours later and Ukyo found herself in a park, two blocks from Ucchan's. Thoughts of very violent acts she could perform on the bandana wearing Hibiki ran though her head as she searched for his umbrella and pack.

She found his pack next to some bushes and saw his umbrella a few feet away from that. There were signs of battle all around the area. She saw the crater where Ryoga most have used his Bakusal Tenketsu technique, and a place where it looked like Ryoga had used his Loin's Roar attack. If whatever Ryoga had fought had taken that hit and still walked away Ukyo didn't want to know about it. She wished he would have told her more about it but he clammed up when she tried to probe him for information. She had never seen him so stubborn.

Ukyo leaned down and grabbed up Ryoga's backpack and lifted it up on her back, and then promptly fell over. The thing weighted a ton. She tried again and couldn't raise it more than an inch off the ground. Will now she knew how Ryoga had gotten so monstrosity strong. You would have to be to carry this thing around everywhere. After two more tries she decided maybe she should get his umbrella instead. When she got to where the weapon, she had seen Ryoga use it too many times to think of it as anything else, lay and picked it up she was in for another surprise. The thing weighted more than her battle spathula, and she had to use both hands to use that weapon property, and Ryoga used this thing one handed most of the time. She knew the jackass was strong but she never had any idea how strong till now.

Ukyo returned to the pack with the umbrella clutched in her hands and tried to figure a way for her to carry this ridiculously heavy backpack. "Need some help with that?" asked a voice behind her. She turned to see the four new American exchange students that had started at Furinkan High a few days ago. The dark haired boy was the one that had spoken and the nervous smile he had said that he was trying to flirt with her. Even though he was cute, for a gaijin, she got the feeling he wasn't very good at it. But she wasn't use to being flirted with so she guessed it equaled out.

"S-sure," she stammered, "I'm Ukyo Kunji by the way." Ukyo bowed.

"I'm Xander, this is Oz, Willow, and Buffy," Xander held out his hand and it took Ukyo a moment to remember that Americans shook hands as a form of greeting instead of bowing. Ukyo shook Xander's hand then each of his friends.

Xander walked over to the backpack and knelt down to pick it up. "That's heavy," Ukyo warned, Xander tried to lift it and didn't even get it off the ground. He tried again staining all his strength, and nearly popping his shoulder out of joint again, but he managed to get it up on his back, everyone could tell that it wouldn't stay there for long.

"What the hell is in this thing?" Xander said as he lost his grip on the back pack and it fell to the ground.

"It belongs to a friend of mine. I think he carries everything he owns in it." Ukyo replied and Xander had no doubt believing her.

"Come on Xander we're in a hurry," said the blonde that Xander had called Buffy. She walked up to the pack and hoisted it up on her back as easily as Ryoga would. Ukyo's eyes about burst out of her head at the feat. This girl's strong. She noticed that none of the other Americans seemed surprised by her strength. "So where we need to take it?"

Ukyo lead them to Ucchan's and Buffy set the backpack right inside the door. "Thank you for your help how about some free okonomiyaki?" Ukyo asked.

"Sounds good," the boy Oz said. "What exactly is okonomiyaki?" Ukyo almost dropped the spatula she had gotten to make the meals. She looked again and saw that they were serious they didn't know. Ukyo couldn't grasp the concept.

"It's eh," Ukyo couldn't think of a way to explain it. She could only think of one reference that the gaijins might be able to understand but she hatted using it. It made her art sound cheap, but she couldn't think of anything else. "I guess you could say it's Japanese pizza, but anyone ask I never said that K?" Ukyo said with a half-smile.

"Sounds good to me?" Xander said his stomach starting to think for him.

"You guys have fun, but I've got to go," Buffy said. "Thanks anyway Ukyo."

"Come by anytime," Ukyo smiled. Buffy left and Ukyo turned her attention back to the tree other Americans. "So what will it be?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ranma was worried. Kasmui was making dinner in the kitchen humming to herself, Nabiki hadn't come up with any schemes that would cause him to owe her more money, none of his fiancés had showed up, and him and Akane haven't gotten into a fight in about two hours. It was too peaceful; something bad was going to happen. He just knew it. Most people were able to have at least one day to relax and not worrying about their troubles. For Ranma peacefulness only meant that the universe was getting ready to dump more troubles into his lap.

He had a peaceful day right before Happosai first reared his underwear stealing head. He had at least one peaceful hour before each one of his rivals and fiancés' showed up. He had two whole days of peace when he and his father were traveling to the Jusenkyo cursed training grounds. His lucked was about to go bad again, he just knew it.

"Niheo Ranma," and here it comes Ranma thought as Shampoo leaped over the Tendo's fence, still on her bike, and landed it on his head. "Shampoo, bring letter from Great grandmother to you. She got very hard challenge for Ranma." Shampoo said happily.

Ranma pulled himself out from under the bike rubbing his sore head. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "What's the Old Ghoul up too now?" Whatever it was he was sure he didn't want to be a part of it.

"Great grandmother train special new student and need challenge to test skills. So here challenge," Shampoo said as she tossed Ranma a sealed envelope.

"I an't helping her out with nothing," Ranma said as he tossed the envelop to the ground.

"Great grandmother say Ranma might be to too scared face challenge."

"WHAT?" Ranma said his pride severally irked.

"She also say Ranma might not be good enough for new student. Shampoo thought Ranma good enough, guess wrong." Shampoo could almost fell the anger coming off Ranma. She had just insulted his bravery and his skills, Shampoo and Cologne both knew that his ego wouldn't let that stand. Now for the last nail in the coffin so to speak.

Turning like she was going to leave. "Bye, bye then. Maybe pig boy Ryoga make better challenge?" she added over her shoulder.

For Ranma that was the last straw. First she said he was scared, besides cats, and Akane's cooking (which he considered a survival instinct) nothing scared him. Then she insults his skills as a martial artist. That just want stand.

And finely she says Ryoga may be better than him!. There was no way in hell he would stand for that. "Wait. Tell the Ghoul that I'll take the challenge."

"Give word?"

"Yeah I give my word."

"Good. Place, time in letter," with that Shampoo was gone. An hour latter Ranma realized he had been coned.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Buffy wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. Her anger had dwindled when she had more time to think over what had happened with Ryoga and Angel. Angel already being healed from both the fight and the wounds, thanks to some secret potions and techniques that Cologne knew, had helped calm her a lot. Then she thought of why she was facing this Ranma person. Beating someone up because their friend had gotten in a fight with your former boyfriend, who the guy had thought was a evil monster, seemed kind of childish. *Eh, Cologne are you sure this is necessary? If you need to see me fight we could go on a hunt. Angel said there was still that last vampire from the group last night.*

*Trust me child Ranma will give you a harder fight than any lowly vampire we are likely to find around Nermia,* Cologne answered calmly. *Don't worry child I'm not sending you to beat up on a defenseless boy that has no chance against you. Don't underestimate my son-in-law just because he isn't a vampire or demon.* Buffy still wasn't convinced.

*Why do you call him your son-in-law?* Giles asked. *I thought Shampoo was your only direct family in Japan.*

*She is,* Cologne said plainly.

*But she isn't married,* Buffy added.

*In the laws of Joketsozuku they are, Ranma beat Shampoo in combat.*

*Oh,* Giles said as if they explained everything. It didn't to Buffy, *Oh what?* Buffy asked. She hatted it when she didn't know what was going on.

*According to Amazon law when a man beats a woman in an official challenge or a contest of some kind they most marry,* Giles answered. To Buffy that sounded barbaric and she was about to say so when a hansom Japanese boy with a pigtail walked into the vacant lot that Buffy was to have her fight in. Buffy recognized him as the boy she saw also walking, make that running, the fence.

"My son-in-law has arrived," Cologne said announcing the boy.

"You want me to fight this old man Ghoul?" Ranma asked looking at Giles with a look of amusement on his face. "I don't think he'll last long."

Giles looked nervous as Ranma took a fighting stance. "I'm not your opponent actually," Giles said. Ranma looked uncomfortable at that, he was getting an idea on who was his opponent and he didn't like it. "Then who is?" he asked.

"I am," Buffy said stepping up from in-between the two Watchers. Ranma let out an annoyed sigh.

"I don't fight girls," he said. "I don't want her to get hurt too bad. She doesn't even look like a fighter. What are you up too Ghoul?"

All thoughts of not wanting to fight this guy flew out of Buffy's head. She wanted to knock his male chauvinists ideas right out of his head. What did he mean she didn't look like a fighter? She was the damn Slayer she was much more than just a fighter. In a blur of motion she ran up to Ranma grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Don't ever underestimate a woman," she said as she used a judo throw to send him air born. Ranma twisted in midair and landed lightly on his feet, a surprised look on his face. This girl was as strong as Ryoga, maybe stronger. "Well ponytail? I thought you were going to be some kind of great martial artist. You seem to be an amateur to me." Buffy taunted with a smirk on her lips.

Buffy guessed right, Ranma wouldn't let his pride stand for that, boys were so easy sometimes. Ranma led the attack throwing a few quick jabs and kicks that Buffy easily parried. Buffy saw an easy opening and decided to get this over with quick. She threw a quick kick at Ranma's unguarded side expecting to take the boy down in one easy shot.

Ranma didn't seem to have the same idea thou. He leaped Buffy's kick delivering a jumping one of his own to the Slayer's face. The kick snapped Buffy's head back, and Cologne's warning not to underestimate Ranma sang in her head.

Buffy launched a vicious onslaught of kicks and punches that would have easily matched any demon she had ever faced. Ranma weaved though her attacks with a speed Buffy couldn't ever remember seeing before even the times she had fought against her fellow Slayers Kendra and Faith. Ranma leaped over one of Buffy's punches landing behind her. He spun aiming a kick to Buffy unprotected back only to be caught solid in the face by Buffy's spinning back fist. The blow spun him a complete 360 degrees before he landed on the ground.

Ranma was back on his feet lightning quick making a few back flips to get some distance between him and the blond gaijin. Him and Buffy charged each other meeting in a lighting quick exchange of punches and kicks before breaking off the attack again. The two started to circle each other looking for an opening. Ranma smiled, this girl was a challenge and despite all his complaints about the duels he had to fight ever since coming to the Tendo's he still lived for the challenge of the fight.

The next instant Ranma was air born throwing three powerful strikes with his feet and hands at Buffy's head. Buffy blocked the first strike but not the punch and kick that followed rocking her head left then right. Ranma landed and threw a punch at Buffy's head, Buffy caught his fist in mid strike and with a heave forced Ranma down on his back. Ranma flipped back up to his feet and the two combatants started to trade blows again.

The battle continued for what seemed to the two fighters to be hours with neither one commanding the battle for very long. The blows had started to take their toll on both of them and even Buffy felt that she was about to her Slayer enhanced stamina limits. Ranma knew his limits were being stretched. He had to do something quick or he would lose. Buffy had already leaped out of the way of his Chestnut Roasting on an Open Flame Attack once landing a vicious kick to the back of his head that almost ended the fight right there. It had made him leery of using the technique again. Buffy was as strong as Ryoga, but she was far more maneuverable. Unless he wanted to use his ki blast on this girl, which he didn't want to do more because of her gender than the fact he thought it might damage her too much, he couldn't think of anything else to use.

Ranma did another back flip to get the distance he needed and Buffy was hot on his trail charging. Ranma landed a second before Buffy caught up with him. His right arm became a blur of motion, "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURI-KEN!" he roared as Buffy ran head long into the attack. Buffy blocked the first few blows but felt countless others strike into her stomach. Buffy felt her legs began to wobble when the last two blows from the Chestnut Fist landed square into her jaw. The entire attack took the time that a normal person would take to blink.

Buffy felt her hold on consciousness weaver but also saw her chance at victory. Early on in the fight Ranma had started keeping his distance from Buffy realizing that she was stronger than he was, but for his speed hit attack he had to come in close, which was a mistake. Buffy grabbed hold of his Chinese shirt so that he wouldn't be able to evade and threw all her strength into a powerful punch. The blow struck Ranma in the jaw and sent him skidding across the ground, his shirt ripping were Buffy held him.

Buffy smiled but it soon faded as Ranma painfully pulled himself up off the ground slowly taking a fighting stance. You've got to be kidding me she thought with amazement. Buffy took up her fighting stance as her and Ranma locked eyes. Both called on the last reserve of their strength as they charged each other knowing that this was the deciding factor of the challenge. Ranma's kick caught Buffy in the side of her head as her right fist shot out connecting with the middle of Ranma's chest. Both fell in heaps, neither was conscious when they hit the ground.

"Well who would have thought it? A tie." Cologne said, then looking over at Giles she added. "Giles you can close your mouth now." Giles only response was a muttered, *Oh my word."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ryoga set on Ukyo's bed next to his open backpack. Ukyo was downstairs going through her closing routine. Ryoga could hear the music from the radio she played creep up the stairs and into her room. In his lap was a large leather bound book. It was an old book that Ryoga's grandfather had given to him and his great-grandfather had given it to his grandfather before that. Ryoga had hoped that he would never have to open the damn thing.

Ryoga's eyes scanned the page he was reading with a mixture of sadness, hatred, and determination in them. He closed the page and stood, the pain in his side was nearly healed. This fact didn't comfort him but added to his sorrow. He started to loud his gear into his backpack. He stopped when he got to the book and looked again at the cover. It was written in very artistic red Japanese letters. It read, "The Curse of the Hibiki Family," and under was a wood carving of a wooden stake and hammer.

Ryoga put the book into his pack then placed a white envelop on Ukyo's bed with the okonomiyaki chef's name on it. Then he made his way to the window and leaped out.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Ryoga's Hunt

Ryoga looked down at the tanned leather pouch that he had pulled out of his pack shortly after he had set up camp in a woodland clearing. It was as old as the leather bond book that lay open next to it, the once black leather dulled to dirt brown. It was given to him when the book was, and like the book Ryoga had prayed to any god that would listen that he would never have to open it, but the confrontation two nights ago shot that hope and any others he might have had straight to hell. With great effort Ryoga fought down the anger and depression that threaten to overwhelm him.

He knew, like his father had always told him he would, that his destiny had come, and letting the misery of it drag him down wouldn't do any good. His fate, like most of his family, had been decided centuries ago.

With trembling hands Ryoga opened the small pouch pouring the contents into his hand. It was a small vile of a blue greenish liquid. The vile was clear glass. A silver cork with weird designs carved into it. Ryoga had secretly hoped that it had broken, or maybe spilled during his travels, but he knew that would not happen. The engravings made it nearly impossible for the bottle to be opened, let alone broken, by anyone without Hibiki blood in them.

Ryoga held up the vile in the noon day light. His mind ran through what he was about to do, what he knew must be done. Whatever chance he might have had at happiness with Akane would be gone. What he was about to enter into would be far too dangerous for him to involve her in. His life would become far too deadly. He would also have to give up on his revenge on Ranma. Possibly even his desire to find a cure for his Jusenkyo curse. All because of his first curse, his most secret curse, the curse of his birth.

Ryoga was tempted to drop the vile into the deepest darkest pit he could find and then ran as far as his legs could carry him away from the foul thing. But he knew he couldn't do that. He either went through with what he was going to do, or he and others would die. No real choice at all. "Farewell Akane," Ryoga whispered with bitter tears running down his cheek. He felt like someone had just rammed a blade through his heart.

Ryoga set the liquid down next to the book then turned to where he had set his backpack down at. He dug into his backpack till he found one of the new items he had bought earlier that day, along with other items he would need in his new life. The item, a wicked looking Bowie knife with a polished wooden handle, felt like the weight of the world in his hands. In a way he figured it was.

Ryoga read over the section of the book that told him what he must do. He looked at the knife in his hands again, this part he really didn't like, actually none of it he liked but that was beyond the point. This part seemed to be the most uncomfortable. Ah well he thought, better get it over with.

Slowly he raised the blade to his forehead. With a slight cringe he drove the blade into his skin just barely piercing the surface. Then slowly he carved what resembled an Egyptian symbol into his forehead. In truth it was a language that was far older than even the pyramids themselves, or so his father had told him. When he finished the last cut he released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The cuts hadn't hurt that much but cutting oneself wasn't something he liked doing. He didn't think any stable person would. And it wasn't over, now was the painful ones. Quickly before his resolve escaped him he cut two deep cuts into each of his palms. He clenched his teeth as the blade bit deep.

Ryoga decided he hated ritual magic.

Ryoga scooped up the liquid with his bleeding hands. He placed his right hand on the silver cork, making sure that some of his blood smeared on the engravings. Ryoga felt the protective magic leave the vile, like water flowing down a drain, when his blood made contact with the symbols. As he popped the lead off the vile Ryoga noticed that the liquid had no odor. For some reason Ryoga expected it to smell like machine grease or something. He swallowed the liquid in one gulp, grimacing at the foul taste of it. It was almost as bad as Akane's cooking. With a small snarl he set and waited for the potion to take effect.

What the hell is taking this stuff so long he thought bitterly? Of course it had only been under thirty seconds from the time he had downed the stuff, but patience was never his strong point. Just when he started to think that maybe the potion wouldn't work, secretly he hoped it wouldn't, a whirlwind went off in his head.

Memories, emotions, and something alien swirling just behind his eyes as visions assaulted his mind. He saw the first time he fought Ranma, the first time Akane kissed him in his cursed form, one of his ancestor also on his own first hunt, his training with his father when he was very young, a young Hibiki woman that looked like the pictures of his great aunt when she was his age wondering lost, then finally his fight two nights ago with that vampire in the park. Then something else came into his mind, something old and very powerful. Then the words came, ancient words in a tongue older than even the symbols on the flask that had held the liquid. Although he didn't know the language, he knew what the words meant.

"Lords of Order and Light, Protectors of the Just and Innocent, HEAR MY CALL!" he roared in a voice that was a mix of his and something else, an alien ancient presence that he could feel through every fiber of his being. "I of the Grey Blood, the Children of Darkness and Light, the Wondering Clan, has been called to hunt. Give me the Hunter's Sense so that I may track down the Dark Blood. I, the newest Bearer of the Pledge, BESEECH YOU!" Ryoga's eyes went wide, a faint golden glow them for a moment. His body went rigged was he felt something new enter him, something new yet familiar. "We grant you the power honorable Hibiki," whispered a voice that sounded to Ryoga like every mother he had ever heard tell a child how proud she was off him. Then he slumped to the ground.

Ryoga laid there for a few seconds regaining his senses and strength. He felt his wounds heal closed. The powers he had called didn't need his blood like some other darker powers would, it just needed it as a kind of identification of his bloodline. Since it was sure of who he was it healed the wounds. Ryoga rose to his feet tying his bandanna firmly back in place. He walked over to retrieve the new duffel bag he had purchased this morning along with his new knife. The bag contained the weapons he would need.

He felt the Hunter's Sense open up within his head. He could feel the things, The Dark Bloods his ancestors had called them, but he still thought of them by their more well-known name. The vampires had come to Nermia.

He could fell where they hid from the sun's rays. He set thoughtful for a moment before grabbing his backpack and heading off after the target he had chosen. His hunt had begun.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ukyo was so fixated on the note in her hands she didn't notice the boy that walked up to where she seat leaning against Furinkan High's east wall. "Hay, Ucchan you OK?" Ranma called for the second time. Ukyo's head snapped up to see Ranma and Akane standing over her with questioning looks on their faces. "Hey, what you day dreaming about?" Ranma asked.

"N-nothing. It's j-just," she took a breath to a calm herself then with a sigh continued. "Ranchan have you seen that jackass Ryoga today?" Ranma could see the worry in her eyes.

"No," he said. "What has pig boy done now?" Akane rolled her eyes wondering how someone like Ranma could call someone like Ryoga a pig.

Ukyo told them about Ryoga showing up on her door step two nights ago beaten very badly. She told him how she let him stay there for the night and that day. She told him about the look she had seen in his eyes when he woke up, and finely about finding that he had snuck out of Ucchan's when she was down stairs closing her shop and the letter he had left.

"He didn't say who had beaten him?" Akane asked worry in her voice.

"No. He got really stubborn when I tried to ask him," Ranma almost laughed at the annoyed pouting look Ukyo got when she talked about Ryoga's stubbornness. "But I'm worried about him." Ranma and Akane wondered about the confused look on the cheif's face when she said this. Like the thought had just occurred to her.

"Don't worry. Ryoga's hides thicker than most brick walls. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Ranma poor Ryoga was hurt. Don't you care?" Akane snarled glaring at her fiancée.

"It's not just his injuries," Ukyo stated with the worried look still in his eyes. "It's this note," Ukyo handed the note to Ranma. Akane snatched it out of his hands before he could read it then she began to read out loud.

"Dear Ukyo," Akane began. "First I would like to thank you for putting me up for the night. I'm sorry that I was a bother. Second I would like to say goodbye. If your luck holds out you won't see me again. Would you tell Akane bye for me. That I would like to see her again, but I could never have her be a part of what my life is to become. I hope her the best, and there are no words to say how much I'll miss her.

Also tell Saotome that my revenge against him is called off. I have a family obligation to fulfill that forces me to withdraw on my own desires. Tell him that I hope him and Kuno have a long happy life."

"What?" Ranma yelled wishing that the lost boy was here so he could punch him.

"Hush Ranma, there's more," Akane snapped back at him then continued reading. "I would like to ask that no one comes looking for me. I don't want anyone, especially Akane, to get hurt for what I'm getting into. I don't think I could survive that. Thanks again. Your friend, Ryoga Hibiki," Akane was speechless.

What was going on? This sounded so, so final. Ryoga was her friend. He stuck up for her whenever Ranma was rude to her. He brought her nice things when he returned from his travels. He was always so nice, and kind to her. Right now she needed a friend like that. She felt tears behind her eyes, but fought them back. "We've got to find him." she stated with determination.

"But he said he doesn't want us to go find him," Ukyo stated but Akane could see that she too wanted to go looking for the Eternal Lost Boy.

"Ah, leave him be," Ranma said, "He probably just trying to get attention," Ranma said. A second after he realized that he hadn't meant to say that out loud Akane's mallet was slamming into the side of his head.

"Baka," she spat as she turned and left.

"I believe she's getting faster," Ukyo said as she helped Ranma to his feet. And stronger Ranma added mentally as he rubbed his jaw. Damn that Ryoga. Then he thought of the letter. There was a feeling of something final in that latter. Ranma sighed hating the fact that he was getting worried about the fanged boy. He found himself wondering if Ryoga might have gotten himself into more trouble than he could handle. "What happened to your face Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

"Eh, um, ant nothing," Ranma said putting his hand up to the bandage on his jaw. "I landed wrong while sparing with Pop." No way he was going to tell Ukyo he got knocked out by a girl although the look on Ucchan's face told him she didn't quit believe him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Suo hatted this part of his immortality. The hiding from the sun like a rat drove him nuts. It wasn't so bad when they had a nice place to stay in. He remembered this European Duke's manner some three hundred years ago that was well furnished, and of course the condo in L.A. back in the Sixties. Those where two of the places he enjoyed staying in. This place was defiantly not going to be put on that list.

He hatted when the sun forced them to stay in abandon buildings, especially factories. And food factories were some of the worse, with fish factories being the worst of the worse. Which of course what they were staying in now. Oh well he thought, I'll just work out my frustrations during the massacre to come.

Suo pulled his tattered blanket closer around him. It was always this way before a battle, even when he was just a human foot solder for a Shogun's army. At the time he would've given his life in service to his feudal lord. Now he couldn't even remember the fool's name. He did remember the look on his face when Suo's new master ripped his throat out. It was a funny look.

All his existence he had been a warrior and he knew that the day he fall he hopped would be in battle. His thoughts of glories death during battle were interrupted the next instant when the roof to the factory exploded and hatted sunlight shot through his tired eyes destroying him, and most of his brethren in an instant of fire and ash.

Rubble and sunlight rained down on the vampires crushing some, burning most. And with the debris also came a muscular boy. The boy landed on his feet with grace born of years of martial arts training. He looked over the vampires that were able to escape to the shadowy areas of the old factory. His eyes where filled with rage.

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki, and I've come to kill you bastards. Prepare to die Dark Bloods." he roared drawing the red umbrella from his back with his right hand, and one of the many stakes he had strapped to his body with his left. Then with a battle cry the likes of which many of the older vampires present hadn't heard since they had stood on ancient battlegrounds while humans ripped each other apart with sword and spear, he charged the shadows.

Ryoga's umbrella crashed down on the first vampire in his path head with a satisfying crack. He rammed the stake home before the demon could get the chance to counter attack. Ryoga spun on his heels catching a vampire that had tried to rush him from behind with the same stake.

The four vampires that were close to him took a step back leery to attack a mortal that had just taken out two of their numbers without even breathing hard. Ryoga took the time to let the Hunter's Sense take in how many more vampires where left. Besides the four in front of him, there were seven others on the other side of the factory. Ryoga looked back to where they hid in the shadows. The light from where Ryoga had used his Breaking Point attack on the roof separated them from aiding the vampires in front of him, but he didn't like the idea of leaving them there while he dealt with these four. He knew just the way to take them out.

One of the creatures in front of him charged him an bestial snarl escaping his lips. Ryoga jabbed him hard in the gut with his umbrella. The vampire doubled over Ryoga used him as a step stole and the next extent was air born letting the umbrella fall where he had stood a second before. Ryoga focused on his depression and hate. The faint hope that him and Akane might have once had a chance together, all the times Ranma had ever beaten or humiliated him, and finely the bitter truth that he would never have a chance at a real life. Ryoga's ki started to build into a blue energy ball between his hands.

He shifted his weight to spin around so he faced the seven that hid from the light on the other side of the factory. "SHSHI HOCKON DAN!" he roared as he released his ki blast at the seven vampires. The energy nearly caught one of the vampires in the face, missing by inches. But the vampires weren't his target, the wall behind them was. The blast left a large gaping hole where the wall once stood letting in even more sunlight. Six of the seven exploded into ash and smoke, while the seventh's face burst into flames as he dived into a small patch of shadow.

Ryoga landed in the middle of the four vampires on his side of the light. They circled him but where now even more casuists to attack this strange mortal head on. The one he had jabbed had picked up his umbrella, and was looking at Ryoga with naked fury in his eyes. "We'll I'm waiting cowards," he said in a voice before now he had manly reserved for Ranma i.e. his most mocking, sarcastic, and guaranteed to piss someone off voice. It had the desired effect.

The vampire that held his umbrella attacked swinging it hard at his head. Ryoga rolled under the attack removing his belt and channeling his ki into it to give it a cutting edge. Ryoga was on his feet as the vampire was turning to bring the umbrella to bear again. With one fluid swing he separated the vampire's head from his shoulders.

Ryoga bent down and retrieved his umbrella from the pile of dust that was once a vampire. He then locked eyes with the tree remaining vampires. "Well come on," he challenge as he attacked the three. Thirty seconds later it was over, and he stood alone in the factory. Then he heard someone clapping that reminded him his work wasn't done yet.

Ryoga turned to face the lone vampire that had survived his Loin's Roar. As Ryoga walked up to the creature it seemed to him that the creature had a resigned look on his burnt face. "I bet your wondering why I'm not freaking or trying to hide or something." he said as Ryoga came up short to where the sunlight ended and the darkness began.

"It's cause I know what you are. I know that you would be able to find me no matter what. I've heard of you Hibikis. Your all a bunch of fucking frea.." the vampire's words were died in his throat as Ryoga's belt cut threw his neck. The body and the head were dust before they could hit the ground.

Ryoga put his umbrella back in its holder on his back, and retied his belt into place, then turned to leave through the factory's main door with a single tear running down his face. "Freaks," he finished for the vampire.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Willow set at her computer in what the rest of the group had dubbed the "Willow Room." Meaning that it was where not only the computer was but also the ingredients for her spells were kept. She rather liked the house that the Council had bought for the Slayerettes, she still smiled when she thought of how that nickname had stuck, to stay while they were in Japan. They had thought of nearly everything. She and Buffy were sharing a room, but everyone else, including Angel, had their own room. It had a basement library and study that had more occult reference material in it than the Sunnydale High one. It had a sub-basement that served as Angel's room, and the cage in it served as Oz's room on those nights that the moon was full. The only thing the Council hadn't thought of, which kind of pissed Giles off, was the only place for Buffy to train was outside.

Giles had made a request before they came to find the new Slayer and her Watcher that the houses have a dojo of some kind, but the Council couldn't find one with all his other request and a dojo. They had even gone so far as to suggest one that didn't have any way to lock Oz up. Giles turned that down with more grace than anyone else in the group would have. Their group's relationship with the Council was still strained from a number of occurrences in the past. Willow new for a fact that she Buffy was about to tell them to get stuffed and cut all ties off from the ancient group. Apparently someone on the Council had figured this out too as they had been running here and there to meet the Slayer's every need.

Willow was checking her e-mail when the phone rang. "Hello," she said as she picked up the phone. There was a brief pause before the person on the other end answered. *Um, is there a Willow Rosenberg there?* Willow's eyes went wide as she recognized the voice on the other end of the line.

*Amy is that you,* she said with a bright smile on her face.

*Willow that you? I didn't realize it was you with the talking Japanese and all.* Amy half laughed to herself.

*Your awake?* Willow said knowing it was a stupid question the minute it lift her lips, and wasn't surprised by the smart ass remark that came from the phone.

*Nope,* Willow could almost see Amy's sarcastic smile. *I'm calling you from dream land. Want me to say hi to Freddy Kugar for you?* Willow giggled like she was five years old. When they left Sunnydale Amy was still in a Faith induced coma. Willow had been spending a great deal of time worrying about her fellow witch. She hatted leaving without knowing Amy would be O.K. but they really didn't have the time.

*Better watch what you say. You are on a Hellmouth. I'm sure Mr. Kugar would love it there,* Willow told Amy when she got herself under control. She could feel Amy's mood drop.

*That's what I wanted to talk to you about,* the other witch said seriously.

*What is it Amy?* Willow asked then listened intently to what the other witch had to say. A few moments later the phone receiver hit the floor slipping from a very shocked Willow's fingers.*The Hellmouth is gone?!* She whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: New Arrivals

Thank god it's a Saturday, Buffy thought as her and the others walked down the street towards Ucchan's. After the bomb shell Amy dropped on everyone last night when she called Buffy doubted that they would have been able to go to school and act like everything was normal after that little tidbit.

The Hellmouth, the main cause of all their troubles for the last three years, was apparently gone. Council's experts still hadn't gotten a chance to confirm it, but all the Slayerettes trusted Amy's skills. If she said the Hellmouth was gone, then they were pretty sure it was gone.

Now there was only two questions that needed to be answered, how and what does this mean to their future.

*Does anyone else fill like they just called Mike Tyson a sissy?* Xander asked rubbing his sore shoulder. The day before yesterday some nutcase calling himself the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High had dislocated it with a bokken.

And just twenty minutes ago Shampoo had nearly done the same thing with one of her bonboris. That was one bad thing about it being Saturday, Cologne had decided that today was to be everyone's first day of training.

*I'll second that one,* Oz agreed. Cologne had him and Xander sparing with Shampoo all day. At first each had been reluctant to hit a girl, female vampires and demons where okay, but they still found it hard to strike a regular woman. After about the third time she knocked them on their asses hard while making it look easier than walking they quickly stopped holding back. Not that it did them much good, but Cologne said it was a good lesson on why one should not understate one's opponent.

Buffy was also taught the same lesson when Cologne had her spare with her. At first she was worried about hurting the old lady. Buffy was still sore from Cologne's response to her not taking her opponent seriously. Cologne told her that next time she doesn't try her best from the very beginning she wasn't going to go so easy on the Slayer.

If this was going easy, Buffy sure as hell didn't want to see what the Old Monkey Woman, Buffy's nick name for the old Watcher, considered going hard on someone. *The last time I remember feeling this beat up was when the Council had put me through that stupid rite of passage on my birthday. I didn't think that old bat could move so fast or hit so hard. There should be a law.*

The group arrived at Ucchan's and found that no one but Ukyo was there. The dinner crowd always seemed to show up late on Saturday's for some reason. Ukyo always thought that it should be the other way around, but things were rarely how they should be in Nermia. She smiled and said hello and showed them to a table. Only Willow noticed the sad look she had in her eyes. It was pretty well hidden.

Willow wondered if she should ask the girl what was wrong, but decided she didn't know her well enough yet. If she felt like talking she would. After Ukyo took their orders she left them alone while she cooked their meals.

*So when's G-man, Dead Boy, and your mom going to get her?* Xander said while he waited impatiently for his okonomiyaki. Ever since they eat here the other day Xander had wanted to come back. Of course the fact that the owner was a very good looking girl about their age more than likely had something to do with it as well. Of course that could also be why he had suggested Ucchan's or The Cat Cafe.

*They're going to be heading over just as soon as the sun comes down,* Buffy didn't comment on Xander's Dead Boy crack. To tell the truth he and Angel were actually getting along a lot better these days. Buffy had wanted some time to talk about the situation without Cologne or Shampoo present was why they were all meeting at Ucchan's instead of the Cat Cafe.

She didn't really mistrust the old woman, but she was still caseous. She found it hard to trust people seeing how everyone, except for the Slayerettes, seem to turn on her sooner or later. She hopped this evening went by without any problems.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ryoga found himself carrying on another one of his "family traditions." This was better known and even less liked. That was to try and leave your troubles at the bottom of as many different kinds of liquor bottles as physically possible. His father told him one time in a conversation he wouldn't remember the next day, or the fact that he had hit on half the woman at the bar before Ryoga's mother hit him over the head with his own umbrella, that the other family curse usually occurred after the first hunt. Then his father promptly passed out.

A little known fact about the Ryoga's sense of direction, or lack thereof, is that it is hereditary. In truth Ryoga had a better sense of direction than some of his family. One of his cousins got lost one time inside a closet. It wasn't even a big closet. But when one of his family gets the Hunter's Sense it helped them find their way around a little better, not much but a little. But add alcohol to the Hibiki directional sense and you're lucky if they stay in the same country as they started out in.

That's how Ryoga found himself in front of the building he now found himself in. Ryoga looked with blurring eyes up at the sign. "U-uc. Ucan's? Isn't that the name of the other bar the bouncer told me I could go to before he passed out?," Ryoga mumbled to himself. He still thought the bouncer was silly for faking being knocked out. Of course Ryoga's sake filled mind didn't realize that he had hit the poor man hard enough to give him a concision and loosen a great deal of teeth. Ryoga stumbled into the building.

Ukyo, at Xander's urging, had joined the four Americans after bringing them their meals. She found herself enjoying the conversation. The wise cracks and funny stories was a good diversion from her troubled thoughts. Damn that jackass Ryoga. Running off like that and worrying her.

Not for the first time since she found the note she wondered why she was getting so worried about the Eternal Lost Boy. This whole mess was probably another one of his "final goodbyes" to Akane, and he'd be back in a day or so. But something about the note seemed so final. She hatted to admit it, but she was worried. She got the feeling she would never see that jackass again, and that bothered her.

"Where's the bar?"

Then again she had been wrong before.

Ukyo looked up to see a dazed, and obviously drunk, Ryoga standing in the doorway of Ucchan's. He looked around with a lost look on his face, witch defiantly wasn't something new. "That guy's fried," Oz said remembering that same look on his ex-fellow band member Darren's face after one of his late night promoting parties he use to throw for the band. This guy had just drunk way past his endurance level.

Ukyo sighed as she got to her feet. "He's a friend I'll deal with this," she said as she left the table to handle the Eternal Lost Boy. "Jackass where the hell have you been?" she demanded resisting the urge to bludgeon Ryoga over the head several times with her combat spatula.

"Ukyo?" Ryoga slurred. "I didn't know you drank?"

Ukyo was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Isn't this Ucan's Bar and Grill," Ryoga said as he started to sway to and fro.

"Jackass you're at my restaurant," she told him as she started to notice his swaying and started to wonder if he was about to, WHAM!... fall. Ukyo put her hand over her eyes and was glad Ucchan's wasn't too full of customers.

"Really. Where did the bar go?" Ryoga said with his face still flat on the ground. Then he apparently passed out. Ukyo sighed wondering what in the world she was going to do with Ryoga. She bent down and tried to help him to his feet but he was dead weight in her arms. Ryoga by himself was a heavy bastard, but the fact that he was wearing his full pack made him nearly impossible for her to lift. Ukyo tried a few times more when someone walked over and bent down to help her carry Ryoga. Ukyo looked up to see that Xander had walked up to help her. "I've had plenty of practice doing this," he told her quietly in a sad tone that didn't seem to fit the wise cracking guy she had spent the last fifteen or so minutes talking and joking with. At that moment Ukyo saw sadness and seriousness in the American's eyes that she would have never thought him capable of.

Ukyo and Xander each got an arm under Ryoga's arms and started leading him to the back stairs that lead up to Ukyo's room. Ryoga half way woke up and started to stumble a bit on his own. "Ukyo, where we going?" he asked weakly.

"I'm going to let you crash on my bed again. Don't let this become a habit jackass,"

"Gee, that's sweet," Ryoga then noticed that someone else was helping carry him. He looked at Xander suspiciously. "Who you?"

Xander got a strong whiff of Ryoga's breath when Ryoga turned and asked him. Drawing on years of living with drunks for parents he was able to label some of the drinks Ryoga had consumed that evening, a bloody Mary, beer, and straight sake and vodka in very large amounts. This boy was feeling pretty toasty. "Name's Xander, new in town. Celebrating too much eh?" Xander asked as they started up the stairs towards Ukyo's room.

"Nope, defiantly note celebrating?" Ryoga answered with a sigh. "Don't know what I'ms doing, I guess that makes me stubid, but I ant celebrating. That for sure."

"Trying to forget?" Xander offered.

"Yep sir I guess that's what I'm doing." Ryoga said just as Xander almost lost his grip on him. "Oppsie daisy. Don't drop me may break the floor."

"What you trying to forget sugar?" Ukyo asked worried. She thought it probably had something to do with Akane, but if it didn't she really wanted to find out. She tried not to think about why she would be so worried.

"The monsters," Ryoga said his eyes getting a haunted look in his eyes. Both Ryoga and Ukyo missed the look that passed over Xander's eyes.

"W-what kind of monsters?" Xander asked hoping beyond hope that this boy was just drunk and ranting.

"Dark Blood,"Ryoga said a tear running down his cheek. "My family's curse has come back to haunt me. Now I got to hunt." another tear rolled down his cheek. "Got me a nest of the bastards yesterday," he said with a good amount of pride, then like someone changing channels on a TV he was depressed again. "No more chance at any form of happiness. I could never have Akane involved in my life now. She would get hurt. I don't want her to get hurt."

Ryoga looked on the verge of breaking down and weeping right there. "She knows that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her doesn't she? I hope she does. I never had the guts to tell her that, that,"

"Hush sugar," Ukyo said. Ryoga had a depressed streak that was no secret, but she had never seen him this bad. Why was it hurting her so much? "I'm sure she knows that you care for her," even though she was too dense to figure out that you're in love with her even though it's obvious to even a blind man Ukyo thought to herself.

They reached Ukyo's room with Ryoga still babbling about how he would never let anything hurt Akane. When they reached Ukyo's room Xander helped carry Ryoga to the bed then started to head down stairs. Ukyo thanked him for his help as he heads down stairs, and tells he that what they ordered was on the house.

She didn't notice him bend down and pick up a sharp wooden object that the Lost Boy had dropped. Ukyo then helped Ryoga out of his backpack and then with his shirt. Luckily for her pride Ryoga was too drunk to notice the dark red blush that passed over Ukyo's face as she looked at his well-muscled chest. She shook her head trying to chase the thoughts out of it.

Ryoga did notice the worried look on Ukyo's face though. "You okay Ukyo?" he asked through the haze that his world was slowly becoming.

"Uh, um," Ukyo stuttered then answered the first thing that came to her besides her thoughts at the moment he asked. "I'm just worried about you Ryoga. What is going on? No matter how bad things are I've never seen you do this too yourself before?" No usually he just beats his head against a brick wall. For some reason she figured this might be more unhealthy.

"Do what?" he asked hiccupping a few times afterwards.

"Try to see if you can drink yourself into a coma that's what," Ukyo said annoyed.

"I ant drunk," Ryoga demanded then started to slip of the bed. Ukyo caught him before he hit the floor.

"Thanks Ukyo, just slipped is all. See not drunk."

"Whatever you say sugar," Ukyo muttered as she helped him back on the bed to get him to sleep.

"Why you being so nice to me?" Ryoga asked as he finely got back up to a sitting position on the bed.

"Because you need it stupid."

"Oh," Ryoga looked up from where he had his head lowered to find Ukyo looking up at him at the same time. Their faces were inches from each other's, and Ukyo suddenly felt very unsure for some reason. "You know Ranma's a moron but he is sure right bout one thing," Ukyo began to ask what when Ryoga's lips met her's in a soft genital kiss.

Ukyo usually would have slammed any guy besides Ranma through the roof for pulling that stunt and she would have done just that to Ryoga, that is if her brain hadn't froze up and left her wide eyed and unmoving. "You really are cute," Ryoga said after the brief kiss, and then rolled back on the bed as the excessive drinking took its effect and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Ukyo set next to the bed steering at the sleeping Hibiki motionless for about three minutes. Then she silently rose and walked down stairs to check on her customers. It would be another hour before she blinked.

/

Xander made it back down stairs just as Joyce, Giles, and Angel were getting seated. He had slid the stake Ukyo's drunk friend had dropped into his sleeve to hide it. He didn't like the say this evening was turning out. He hopped what he suspected wasn't true. *Guys we got trouble I think of the fanged kind,* He said as he set back down at the table.

*What do you mean?* Giles asked wondering exactly what Deluxe Spring Time okonomiyaki was and if he wanted to eat it.

*I think we have someone else hunting vampires, or some other kind of badies.*

*What makes you say that?* Willow mumbled as she took another bite of her Okonomiyaki.

*Because that guy, Ukyo's friend, was talking about hunting monsters, and he had this,* Xander pulled out the wooden stake Ryoga had dropped. The look on everyone's face said one thing, OH, SHIT!

*Did this kid have a red umbrella and well fangs?* Angel asked getting a nervous feeling from the stake. He hopped his hunch wasn't right.

*Yep on both counts, relative of yours Dead Boy?*

*I was afraid of that, and don't call me Dead Boy,* Angel said rubbing the bridge of his nose in a Giles I have a stress headache kind of way. *That's the guy I got into a fight with a few nights ago. Ryoga Hibiki I think he said his name was. From what Cologne said he his quick tempered and kind of obsessive. I think he decided to start hunting vampires after our fight because I beat him.*

*But isn't he just a regular guy? The boy might get hurt,* Joyce Summers said worried. She had finely come to realize that her little girl wasn't just a regular little girl. That she had power and strength that normal people like her didn't. Buffy was actually quite proud of her mother finely acceptance of this fact, even if it did seem to take forever.

*I wouldn't worry too much about him,* replied Angel rubbing his lower back in remembrance of one of Ryoga's more solid umbrella strikes. The burns were all healed thanks manly in part to a special ointment Cologne had given him. *That kid's defiantly not just a regular guy. His tough and the only vampires he is likely to run into in Nermia is probably that girl from the other night. If she doesn't trick him he can easily take her.*

*That would probably be the case if Umbrella Boy hadn't told me he took out a nest of dark bloods, I think that he meant vampires, you dead guys got too many names.*

*A nest. That not usually a good thing,* Oz said in his manner that made Buffy wonder if maybe he might be taking volume when no one was looking. Most of the time he was entirely too calm and kicked back.

*I think a patrol is in order,* Giles said as he got up to leave. They had all figured that they wouldn't have to do any patrols while in Nermia, each kind of thought of it as a sort of vacation. Vacation was over. *I guess we'll have to have dinner tomorrow.*

*I didn't get to finish my Japanese pizza,* Xander wined as they got up to leave.

*Oh, what horror,* Angel said putting his hand over his mouth in a mock impression of shock.

*Shut up Dead Boy.*

/

*Are you sure this was a good idea?* Buffy asked Giles the same question for what seemed to him to be the thousandth time in an hour.

*Yes I'm sure. Don't worry everything will be fine,* he reassure the Slayer. *Angel and Xander have been getting along a lot better lately and I'm pretty sure that they well do well on patrol. And this way each group has at least one supernatural fighter with them.* When they had started out Giles had provide them each with a map and broke them up into two groups.

Him, Buffy and Willow were searching around the Furinkan High area while the guys searched around the Cat Cafe area. They had been out hunting for an hour now and so far no luck.

*Willow did you tell Giles what the Council told Amy to tell him about the new Slayer?* Buffy asked remembering the other bit of interesting information that their witch friend had told them.

*Oh, yeah I forgot,* Willow said turning almost as red as her hair. *Amy said one of the Council's psychics had discovered that the new Slayer is either a martial artist or has something to do with martial arts.*

*Did they say anything else?* Giles said rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. Willow shook her head no and Giles gowned.

*What's wrong Giles?* Buffy asked noticing that her Watcher was getting more frustrated than usual even for him over the situation.

*Nermia has a large number of martial artist and related people in It.* Buffy and Willow both asked in unison how many. *Let's just say it be like asking how many people in Sunnydale had any connection to the supernatural,* Giles answered. Buffy and Willow let out an annoyed sigh.

They had just left the school grounds and were walking pass one of the public baths that seemed so popular in Japan. Willow and Buffy both decided that little idea was thought up by guys. Buffy was about to suggest that they end this patrol when movement on the roof of the bathhouse caught her attention. A blur of motion leaped from the roof at a dive bomb towards Buffy. Buffy threw a punch aiming at what she figured was a small imp of some kind. The thing seemed to dodge in midair her blow coming within a hair of connecting.

It latched itself to Buffy's chest. "How sweet it is," Happosai said in bliss as he grabbed a handful of Slayer breast.

*YOU AGAIN!* Buffy roared her anger causing her to forget that in all likelihood the little pervert couldn't understand English. With a savage right cross Buffy dislodged the little pervert from her chest and slammed him into a nearby tree. The little man bounced off the tree and landed lightly on his feet no worse for wear.

"Ah strong women with good taste as well. I feel young again." Buffy noticed that the little pervert was holding two items in his right hand. One white one black, the white one was slightly bigger than the black. Buffy and Willow both noticed a draft at the same time that Giles recognized what the two lace items the little man was holding were.

"Give that back!" they both shouted as the little man took to the roof tops again. Buffy gave chase as Willow and Giles tried to follow on the ground. Giles hopped his slayer didn't kill the little freak.

/

"When they get here Great-grandmother?" The blue haired amazon asked for about the fourth time as she paced the floor of the Cat Cafe. Cologne smiled at her Grand-daughter's inpatients. So much like her own at that age, only Shampoo was a lot more violent when she had to wait.

"The Elders sent word that the winners of the tournament will be arriving this evening. They weren't sure when Shampoo. Now calm down." Upon hearing that Cologne had taken another Slayer, and the fact that there were now two Slayers instead of one their village had done something that had only occurred only a few times before in the history of the Amazons.

They held a tournament of the village fighters to see who would become what was called the Slayer's Swords, warriors that would pledge their lives to fighting alongside of the Slayer, or in this case the Slayers. If what Spray, the Oldest of the Elders whose word was absolute law even too Cologne, had seen in her visions was true the Slayers would need it.

The most ancient of the Amazon Elders had seen great evil crossing the path of the Slayers. When Crème, Cologne's former Slayer, had been called two warriors had been selected to be the Slayer's Swords. The Elders had decided that since there was now two Slayers four warriors should be called. A sword for each hand Spray had told Cologne in the letter she had sent.

Shampoo had said she wanted to be a Sword. Her position as village champion, and Cologne's assistants to the Elders that she was indeed good enough was all that was needed for her to become a Sword. The three that were to arrive had to win the right in a trial by combat.

Shampoo continued pacing. She was excited to see some of her Amazon sisters again. She wondered witch ones had won the honor. The letter from Spray had said nothing about who had won. Shampoo had missed all her sisters a lot during her stay in Japan. She was growing to think of Nermia as home, but deep in her heart she still longed to have people around that understood her better.

People that had grown up with the same amazon pride she had. The only people like that she had here was Great-grandmother and Mousse. Mousse was a male, and thought more like an outsider than an amazon, and sadly there was too much of a generation gap with her and Cologne. Besides Mousse had been gone for about two months on a training trip, Shampoo was annoyed that they hadn't received word from the Hidden Weapons master since he left for Vietnam where he had heard of a small village with a special technique he said he had to learn to help salve his problems. Shampoo had told him no technique, including the Cat Fist, was that strong.

"Niheo little sister," came a sing song voice from the front entrance of the Cat Cafe. Shampoo looked up at the pink haired older teenage that had walked in while Shampoo was deep in thought. She was wearing a Chinese style outfit that almost perfectly matched Shampoo's. On her back she wore two wicked looking curved swords. Shampoo threw herself at the girl a smile crossing her lips.

"Big sister Lotion you Sword too," Shampoo exclaimed happily as she wrapped a vicious bear hug around the other amazon. Lotion was Shampoo's big sister, not like Shampoo was Lin Lin and Lung Lung's big sister, but her real big sister by blood. She had helped Cologne train Shampoo to fight, and was village champion for three years before Shampoo finely beat her in a fight Shampoo sometimes thought her big sister had let her win.

To say Shampoo was happy to see her was like saying Kodachie was a little bit crazy.

"Yep Lotion Sword now, just like little sister." The mood in the room went from happy to a nervous quit as the next Sword entered behind Lotion. This girl was younger than Lotion, the same age as Shampoo, but her reputation among the Joketsuzoku amazons was far greater than either of theirs'.

She wore brown tanned leather pants, boots, and a brown short sleeve shirt. The sleeves on the shirt where trimmed with a dark brown animal fur as were the waist of her pants. On her hands she wore clawed gloves that also had fur around the wrist. Her hair was a dark black with a single silver streak down the right side of it. Her deep green eyes seemed to look right though the two other amazon girls.

At her side stood the largest wolf that either girl had ever seen, its coat was the color of the darkest night, same as the girl's hair. As if the two shared some kind of bond the wolf had a streak of silver fur under its right eye. Although neither Shampoo or Lotion would admit it to anyone the girl unnerved them.

"So Wolf you are now a Sword as well," Cologne said as she met the girl known as Wolf's gaze. The girl simply nodded her head. Wolf wasn't her real name, but the nick name she was given as a young child during one of the few times she actually returned to the village from where she trained in the forest. The name had stuck and now few even knew what her real name had been. Wolf seemed to fit her better than any name her mother could have given her anyway.

The next Sword entered in behind Wolf and Shampoo's mood once again changed drastically. This time from surprised to very annoyed. "What you doing here stupid?"

Mousse only smiled with a confidence Shampoo had rarely seen in him. "All four Swords have arrived," he said with pride. The sound of Shampoo's jaw hitting the ground was almost an audible sound.

"What you talking about?" Shampoo's disbelief was thick in her voice.

"I won the tournament my love," Mousse answered with a smile on his face.

"What you mean won?" Something about the way Mousse had said won didn't seem to sound right to her. He couldn't have meant that he had beaten everyone in the tournament; no amazon male had ever done that before that Shampoo knew of.

"Mousse was undefeated in the Contest of the Sword," Wolf answered in a calm monotone voice that betrayed nothing of what she was feeling. Shampoo looked to her older sister who only nodded a solemn affirmative. Shampoo found herself too stunned to say anything else. If it had been any other contest of combat besides the Contest of the Sword Mousse could have claimed either Lotion or Wolf as his wife. Shampoo got the feeling that she should start to train more. She wasn't so sure she could easily take the duck boy as she used to be.

"Well done Mousse," Cologne said, then with a lightning quick strike with her staff knocked the poor boy down on his back. "Just don't let it go to your head boy." She said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Now let's go find the Slayer."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ranma thoughts were troubling him. He was having trouble concentrating on his kata while he worked out. Things were starting to get weird around Nermia, and something nagged at the back of his mind that it was only starting. Like one of his father's so called "permeations." He could fill things in motion, what they were he couldn't tell.

First Akane is having nightmares so bad she already once ran to Ranma for comfort, neither one had mentioned that night since it happened. Then someone beats Ryoga so bad that his ribs get broken, which had him worried because whoever did that he would more than likely have to deal with later. He usually did.

Then P-Brain takes off leaving a note with Ukyo that makes it sound like he was going to face death itself. Ranma also noticed the look his cute fiancée had when they were talking about Ryoga. He felt a little bit jealous about that which got on his nerves a great deal.

Then he gets knocked out by a girl, one that looked more like an American cheerleader than a fighter.

That was what was bothering him the most right now. It really wasn't so much the fact that he had tied with Buffy, it was the fact that he had went all out with a girl and still tied. The only female he had ever gone full out against before was Cologne and he really didn't think the Old Ghoul counted as a female. He wasn't really sure her or the Freak were even really human. On second thought Cologne probably was but he was sure Happosai wasn't.

But the thing is as soon as he and Buffy started trading blows he soon found himself holding very little back. He fought as hard against her as he ever had against Ryoga or Mousse or even Happosai. It was like he wasn't fighting a girl at all, but some kind of force of nature.

Ranma's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps on the roof of the dojo, now this usually didn't mean more than just the fact that one of his fiancées or rivals had arrived. A good amount of martial artist that he knew used the roof tops as a mode of travel. But what was different was the fact that whoever was on the roof were fighting. Ranma could tell by the pattern of steps that too highly skilled martial artist where dueling it out on Tendo's roof.

That usually didn't happen unless he was on the roof. "Give those back you dried up troll," a very angry feminine voice shouted from the above. Ranma thought he recognized it as the gaijin girl's voice that he had just contemplating. What could have gotten Buffy so angry?

Ranma knew the answer when he heard Happosai's mischievous voice shout back at the girl. "Come and get it sweetie."

Ranma was out the door in a second. Once again it was time to bust the old master's face in. Just as he was out the door about to leap to the roof a very surprised looking Buffy came rocketing down towards him. With a thud they collided crashing hard to the ground. "How the hell did he do that," she snarled annoyed while Happosai landed gracefully a few feet away from the pair.

Buffy pulled herself up to her feet when it finely dawned on her who it was she had landed on. "Ranma that you?" she asked as she held her hand out to help him up.

"Hey Buffy," Ranma said as he let her help him to his feet. "Let me guess the Old Freak stole your underwear right?"

The blonde gave the martial artist a strange look. "Why do you say that like it's something normal?"

Ranma's response was cut short by a very annoyed Happosai. "Ranma how dare you try and steal your Master's woman?" Buffy looked at the little man with a bestial snarl on her face. Only Spike or Snayder could have been more annoying than this little pervert. On second thought she would probably rather spin time with both Spike and Snyder than this little mutant.

With a snarl she charged the ancient martial artist Ranma right behind really feeling a need to release so pent up frustration and kicking the stuffing out of Happosai seemed like just the stress relief he needed.

/

*I'm beginning to think that the vampire population in Nermia is at a record low,* Oz remarked as him, Xander, and Angel continued on down the quit street.

*I agree with the Oz man here,* Xander said with a clownish grin on his face, then added. *Maybe Fang Boy got the rest of Dead Boy's relatives?*

Xander waited for Angel's retort, but none came. Both Oz and Xander looked at Angel each knowing that something was up Angel's whispered, *we're being followed,* confirmed their suspensions. The two teens could feel their bodies readying for the battle to come. While on the outside he seemed to be his usually overly calm self, on the inside he felt adrenaline rush through his veins. The feeling right before him and his friends faced death and danger always felt dangerously close to what it felt like before he turned into a werewolf on the full moon.

Angel faked like he was shaking Oz's hand, passing a palm size rock that he had picked up earlier into the musician's hand. *Tree directly behind you and up top,* he whispered just loud enough for both Xander and Oz to hear, while he bent down acting like he was ting his shoe while he picked up another good size rock. The park they found themselves in seemed to have an abundance of lose pebbles laying around.

*Now!* Angel shouted as him and Oz spun on their heels and hurled the rocks at their descanted targets. Angel aimed for some bushes just off to his right, while Oz stone flew for the part of the tree Angel had indicated. The tree and the bush seemed to explode in a blur of motion as the two figures leaped from their concealment with acrobatic ease to land light footed in front of the three Slayerettes. They got over their surprise quickly as they sized up the new arrivals.

One was a boy about Xander's height with a well-trimmed and muscular body. He had light brown almost blonde hair cut short and slightly unkempt. His face was a mixture of oriental and Anglo features. In his hands he held what Angel first thought was a wooden bo staff, but the vampire soon noticed that one end of it was a solid wooden spear tip while the other had an iron cast around it.

The other figure was a woman about the same size age and build as Buffy, although she had a little bit more muscle. On each of her wrist were tied a yellow ribbon that was as long as her arm. She had short dark hair that was neatly cut and combed. She flicked her wrist and the ribbon on her right hand snapped like a whip.

The pair had two things in common that caught Angel's eye. One was the yellow and black spotted bandannas they both wore the other was the fact that even though they were both seemed human they both had fangs. There was something about them that reminded the vampire of that boy Ryoga.

"Time to die Dark Blood!" the boy snarled as the pair charged Angel who braced himself to meet the charge. A spilt second before him and the boy where in hand to hand fighting range the boy jumped to Angel's right driving the blunt end of his spear into the middle of Oz's chest, while simultaneously removing a bandana from his head, Angel noticed that there was another one underneath the one the boy yanked free, then launched the bandana at a very started Xander. The bandana struck Xander in the arm cutting deep into his already wounded shoulder. Both boys hit the ground with a surprised yelp.

"Bastard," Angel snarled as his rage brought his demonic nature to the surface replacing his hansom face with his vampire one. He charged the boy who used his spear to pole-volt backwards while the girl charged in under him her ribbon shooting at Angel's throat like a striking snake. Honed fighting skills and supernatural reflexes kicked in as he rolled under the attack and came up to his feet raining two quick strikes to the girls face that sent her flying. He heard the boy shout out, "Rumiko!" just before she landed hard on her back.

Angel was about to use the boy's detraction against him and knock his opponent unconscious when he heard a cracking sound behind him. Turning he saw that the girl's ribbon had stroke a tree behind him, and had cut it clean through. The tree crashed the rest of the way to the ground much to a very astonished Angel's surprise. "Not a good sign," he murmured to himself as he turned to see that both combatants were on their feet and ready to continue the fight. "Not a good sign at all."

/

*Are you sure this is the place?* Willow asked Giles as they approached the building that they saw Buffy chase the strange little man into. Giles simply nodded a yes. Buffy had jumped the fence in her pursuit of the pervert, but Giles and Willow couldn't do that so they decided to knock on the front door. *Are you sure just walking up to the front door and asking if they've seen a vampire slayer chasing a mini-pervert a good idea?* Giles just shook his head no, and they both neither of them had a better idea.

When they got to the gate and Giles knocked Willow noticed the sign by the door. "Tendo Dojo of Anything Goes Martial Arts?" She read aloud switching to Japanese to be ready to talk to whoever answered the door. "Doesn't that sound like a place that they would teach street brawling at?"

"Actually the main philosophy it teaches is adaptability in a fight to change your style and rhythm to keep your opponent off balance, or at least that's what father use to tell his students." Willow looked up started that she hadn't noticed the gate doors open to see a girl in her early twenties, possibly twenty or twenty-one, standing there looking at them with a smile so friendly on her face that Willow figured it beat out any of her trade marked "Willow Smiles." Her hair was long with a ribbon in it she wore it slung over her left shoulder. She seemed to radiate a motherly air.

"Good day Miss, my name is Rupert Giles, and this lovely young lady is Willow Rosenberg." Giles was suddenly all smiles and politeness. He made a perfect bow to the young lady that Willow tried to mimic, and actually came close. The young girl introduced herself as Kasumi Tendo, still with that warm smile in place. "We were fallowing my student who was in pursuit of a little man with uncanny martial arts skills. We think he may have jumped over your wall and that she may still be in pursuit. Have you seen a blonde American girl and a man about so heigh?" As he spoke the Watcher indicated with his hands a space about three feet off the ground the whole time hoping that somehow the explanation didn't sound as stupid to Ms. Tendo as it did to him when he said it.

"Oh my," Kasumi said as she put her hand in front of her face in a gesture of worry that Willow figured she used a lot. She then looked directly at Willow. "He didn't steal your underwear did he?" Willow almost dropped the gym bag full of what her, Xander, and Buffy had long ago nicknamed Slayer Gear from her shoulder. She nodded her head yes. "Oh my I've tried to talk with Grandfather Happosai about his stealing. I'm sorry if he has been any trouble. Please do come in." Willow blinked as the polite Ms. Tendo started to lead her and Giles to the house.

The girl's smile never completely left her face even when she was talking about this Happosai stealing underwear. Something about her calm detached manner reminded her of Oz somewhat.

At the door Willow cheeks became a little crimson as Giles softly reminded her to remove her shoes. Her and her friends hadn't been in Japan long enough to fully adapt that custom yet. Kasumi led them into the house and to the living room where two men about Giles age set at a game board playing what Willow first thought was checkers.

One man was leaner than the other and had a moustache. The other was slightly overweight, with a cloth tied over his head to cover up his boldness and was wearing glasses. They were both wearing karate gis. The bigger man's was white while the leaner man's was a brown color.

"Father," Kasumi said as they entered the living room getting the man in the brown gi's attention, which the other man took advantage of to steal two pieces on the board and rearranging a few others. Kasumi continued like nothing had happened. "This gentleman here is looking for his student. He says that Grandfather Happosai had stolen some underwear from her and that she chased him over our wall." Kasumi's smile or sweet tone never once wavered.

Both men got looks much like deer caught in headlights. Giles guessed that the old man must be a large amount of trouble for this seemingly sweet family. He was about to ask if maybe they had seen a blonde American girl when a male voice could be heard shouting from the back yard. "COME BACK HERE FREAK!" followed by Buffy's very angry voice adding her distaste to the little man she was pursuing. "I'M GOING TO STOMP YOU. YOU PERVERT!"

Giles sighed and removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose as he felt the stress headache coming on. "Please forgive our interruption but I think we have found her. If you would excuse us we well be out of your hair in a second."

Both men nodded as Giles started to head for the door that lead out to the back porch. A second before he reached the door two figures came flying though it colliding with him and knocking him over the Tendo's coffee table. Giles looked up to find that his Slayer along with someone else was sprawled on top of him. "Ouch, Ranma is that you?" Giles half grunted.

"Oh, hi Mr. Giles. Looking for Buffy?" Ranma said as Buffy got to her feet mumbling about how impossible it was to throw someone with a pipe.

"Eh, Hi Giles," the Slayer said sheepishly as she helped her Watcher to his feet. "Sorry about that."

Before the Watcher could reply a small ancient pervert fastened himself to Willow's chest causing the hacker to cry out. Before Willow could even move to dislodge the little man Buffy grabbed the man's head like she was palming a basketball and hurled him out into the Tendo's backyard. Ranma was on his feet, "Come on let's get the freak," he said to Buffy who was already fallowing him out of the house.

Giles started to call out to his Slayer then sighed an annoyed sigh. Genma spoke before Giles could think of what to say in this situation. "That's that new martial artist in town that Cologne is teaching isn't it." Giles shuck his head in the affirmative decided to go with the cover story Cologne had come up with as Buffy being a traveling martial artist improving her skills. Giles didn't think it would work but the woman insured him it would and she was hard to argue with. She reminded him of his own Grandmother, no one could ever say no to her either once she got the stern look in her eyes. "Ranma said she was good. Sparing with the Master could do her some good." Secretly Genma hoped that both the girl and Ranma may be able to actually hurt the little monster.

Giles decided that the big man may be right. Besides the hunt for the second Slayer was going very slowly and tonight's patrol was also a wash. He knew his Slayer and knew that she and her self-proclaimed Slayerettes were getting frustrated. Beating the hell out of a pervert could help relieve some pent up tension, and Willow had already started talking to a third girl that had come in and Willow recognized from one of her class. Nibiki Giles believed he heard her call the girl. Giles set down and started discussing Go strateies he remembered from his college days and was pleased when the girl Kasumi offered him some very good green tea.

Quickly a very pleasant atmosphere seemed to form in the Tendo living room with the sounds of battle coming from the backyard. And each group of people had what passed in their strange lives as a calm evening.

That is until Happosai tossed Ranma into Buffy and both of them then landed in the koi pond.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Buffy saw Ranma come flying towards her, but she didn't know what exactly she could do about it. The little pervert had made another one of those impossible throws with his pipe this time aiming Ranma straight for the Slayer.

She was easily fast enough to dodge, but it wasn't her nature to let someone that fought alongside her to take a fall of some kind. She figured it was probably part of what made her the Slayer. So Buffy braced for impact as Ranma slammed into her arms. She almost kept her footing but the slippery rock proved too much even for her balance and soon Buffy found herself and Ranma submerged in the cold water of the Tendo's koi pond. The water numbed her skin for a second, but not enough to where she couldn't notice the sudden and very drastic change Ranma's body went though.

A second after both Ranma's and Buffy's head went under the water the pond exploded outward as Buffy launched herself into the air. Flipping in midair Buffy landed in a battle stance facing the koi pond as a very soaked red headed girl pulled herself out of the pond.

Happosai seeing that Buffy's white shirt was now very wet and slightly see through launched himself at her chest. Ranma's transformation had her on edge so Buffy's spinning back fist had her full Slayer strength behind it holding nothing back as she had been doing during most of the battle. Happosai slammed through the Tendo's fence with a very surprised look on his face. "Giles, Willow, get out here," Buffy called into the house without taking her eyes of Ranma.

Meanwhile Ranma was trying to figure out if there was ways where he wouldn't have to necessary tell Buffy and her group of friends the whole truth about what she just saw. He didn't know how an American would take the idea of a curse; America was always pictured as a very modern country while Japan was one of the oldest in the world and it showed in a lot of the thinking of its people. But Ranma saw the look in the blond gaijins eyes and knew that any lie would more than likely ended up rather painfully for him. He hopped her and her friends didn't think he was some kind of freak, he was starting to find them interesting.

Giles, Willow, Genma, and the Tendos (minus Akane who was out at a movie with some friends tonight) came running out of the house to see why Buffy had called out. "What happened?" Giles asked noticing that his Slayer was about to go into an all-out attack against this red headed girl. There was something very familiar about the girl.

*Ranma turned into a girl,* Buffy said never taking her eyes off of the sex changing martial artist. One thing living on the Hellmouth taught her was a fair mistrust for most kinds of magic, especially the kinds she had never seen before.

Giles went into full Watcher gear. *What happened to set it off,* he asked his mind running through a list of reasons why the transformation would have occurred. Buffy told him about Happosai throwing both of them into the koi pond during their little fight. Giles got a thoughtful look while Willow smiled then ran back into the house. Willow came running out carrying a steaming kettle, which she promptly threw the contents on Ranma.

"What you do that for!" Ranma complained as the way too hot water changed him back into a guy.

"Sorry about that," Willow said sheepishly before she started talking really fast. "I thought so. I didn't think when I read about the place that I would met someone that had been there, but I just found it so interesting and all."

Buffy decided that she needed to stop her friend before it was too late. "Willow remember oxygen needs to go in so you can breathe," she said stopping the hacker in mid babble.

Willow stopped, smiled nervously for a second, before she looked at Ranma and continued. "You've been to Jusenkyo haven't you?" she asked.

"Of course," Giles said as the Tendos and Saotomes just looked at the Americans in surprise. Buffy got annoyed when it didn't look like anyone was going to explain to her what the hell Jusenkyo was. "O.K. what is a Jusenkyo?" she said annoyed.

"Remember I told you about a few weeks ago. That place with like over a hundred cursed springs in it," Willow said smiling another Willow smile. "Remember we all voted that we should drop Snyder in Spring of Drowned Sewer Rat."

"Oh yeah," Buffy said smiling remembering the other interesting ideas of springs that they had thought Snyder needed to be dropped into. Giles thought that Spring of Drowned Cockroach was a lot more appropriate. She then looked at Ranma stepping out of her fighting stance, one thing about the curses of Jusenkyo was that there was no taking of someone's soul or a demon involved. Meaning that the person was still the same person, only thing was they had to avoid water. "Sorry about over reacting Ranma."

"It's okay," Ranma said as he walked up to the group seeing that Buffy wasn't going to attack him. That was a first for the kind of reactions people got when they learned about his curse. "I'm surprised you didn't know about the curses beforehand anyway, what with Shampoo having one and all."

"Shampoo's got a curse?" Buffy said surprised. "What she turn into?"

Buffy saw a flash of terror pass through Ranma's eyes so quick before he buried it back down she almost thought she imagined it before he spoke. "She turns into a c-c-cat," he answered a visible shiver run up and down his body. She wondered why the idea of a cat could cause him such fear.

"Of course, Jusenkyo is in walking distance of the Joketsuzoku village." Giles said "Wonder why Madam Cologne didn't mention her Great-granddaughter's curse before?"

"You all sure are taking this rather well, why is that?" Nabiki said eyeing the three foreigners with a look that even made Buffy a little nervous. It reminded her of the times she had been interrogated by the police, first when she burned down the Poke High gym and one or two times in Sunnydale. Nabiki could tell by their body language that whatever they were going to tell them, it wasn't the whole truth.

"I'm learning to be a witch," answered Willow shyly. She didn't like to be the center of attention in any situation, too much time being the girl no one noticed. Now having all these new people look at her with wonder in their eyes she felt more than a little uncomfortable.

"Don't you need warts for that?" asked Ranma.

Willow gave a little half smile before answering. "No that's just a myth." She could hear Buffy snicker slightly. They had jokingly asked her that two or three weeks ago, her and Amy had joking argued with the Slayerettes that you didn't need warts to be a witch, that was just if you wanted to be a wicked witch of the west Willow had said.

Very soon the peaceful atmosphere returned to the dojo, even with the so called sparring session that Ranma and Genma got into after Genma said something about Ranma's responsibilities to his fiancée. Buffy found her thoughts wondering about the new place she found herself in and the new people she had met so far.

A martial artist that turns into a girl, a three foot woman that was a few centuries old and a Watcher, an Amazon that turns into a cat, and finely a martial arts master that not only could throw a person with his pipe but stole women's underwear. And all this was before they had even found the new Slayer. Yep, I think we are going to fit in here, she thought to herself. It wasn't really a happy thought, more of an acceptance of the weirdness that was her life.

/

Oz pulled himself to his feet painfully. His chest hurt something awful, whoever that guy was who hit him in the chest he sure was strong. The guy wasn't a vampire, but one thing living on the Hellmouth taught him was that vampires weren't the only thing with fangs and lots of strength, he didn't need look father than himself on a full moon for proof of that. The teen looked up to see Angel dance out of the way of a ribbon strike from the girl that was with the guy that had floored him and Xander. Oz wondered why Angel seemed so desperate to keep out of reach out of something that looked so harmless.

Then Angel ducked under another ribbon strike that hit a water hydrant behind him. Even Oz's nearly unbreakable calm was shaken when the ribbon sliced clean though it literally like a hot knife through butter. The top half of the hydrant slowly slide to the ground with a metallic clank and water shot up in the air and out like a geyser.

That answered that question he thought regaining his calm state of mind that had helped him through many a weirdness in his life.

He noticed that the guy with the spear had seemed to have forgotten about him and Xander, who was also on his feet holding his arm and looking angry. The guy instead was trying to circle around the souled vampire and the girl to get a chance to use his spear on him. Neither Oz nor Xander intended for him to succeed in that particular goal.

Oz started wondering what they should do to stop him. His brain started to run though possibilities that they could try to help. He and Xander had actually improved their fighting skills somewhat thanks to Cologne's brief training towards the end of the evening they had each successfully landed at least one punch on Shampoo, and hell let's face it fighting for their lives on almost a nightly bases back home for the last few years makes you a decent fighter anyway, but Oz knew they were still no match against these two. Xander walked up next to him, the werewolf noticed that Xander had a big rock in his hand. "So what do we do?" Oz asked looking over to his fellow Slayerette.

Xander had that look in his eyes. It was a look Oz had even given a name too, he called it Xander's-I'm-About-To-Do-Something-Suicidal look. The looked meant Oz knew what at least one of them was going to do. One of them was going to do something nuts.

The normally gufy guy got it from time to time. Oz had seen it at times when Xander had been pushed past his usual fear of injury or even death. That's when he would just go up and do something crazy. With a determined chin and rock in his hand Xander walked up behind the spear welder.

Angel saw Xander walk up behind the boy with the spear and he too recognized the look in his young companion's eyes. Xander had turned it on Angel more than a few times, the first time Angel could remember was when he came and made the vampire get off his ass and take both of them to the Master's lair, that time had saved Buffy's life, he hoped this time had similar success. His attention was brought quickly back to his battle with the girl with the cutting ribbons. His reflexes kicked in just in time to keep his head from sharing the same fate as the hydrant but not from a deep cut on to his right cheek.

He needed to go on the offensive but shortly after the pair's initial attack Angel felt a wave of dizziness sweep over him. He had felt something similar when he was still human and had drank enough ale to get a vampire seriously drunk. He would have suspected that it was something the pair had done to him if this was his first dizzy spell, but it was his third since they came to Japan.

One of the girl's ribbons again brought him back to the fight at hand. He needed something to change the course of this battle soon or he was done for. Only reflexes built up over two hundred and forty years of fighting to stay alive, plus a hundred years spent surviving in hell, kept him from losing his head.

That's when he heard Xander's voice off by the boy, "Excuse me but do you have any Greykupon?"

Xander smirked at the confused dumb founded look on the other boy's face. All the things the boy more than likely expected this evening when he went out, having some guy tap him on the shoulder and use that old joke in the middle of a battle with a vampire was obviously not one of them. He was so surprised that he was left wide open for a short time, which was exactly what Xander had been counting on.

The stone in Xander's hand connected with the right side of the boy's head then the left on its return swing both times making a fleshy sounding thud. The boy then crumbled to the ground.

"FRANKLIN!" the girl Angel was battling called out suddenly. Angel was able to get his eyes to focus enough to see Xander standing over the prone boy with a rock in his hand. The girl turned her back on Angel her worry for the boy making her forget the danger behind her. Angel wasn't about to give her the chance to continue her attack on him, his fist slammed into the back of her head with a lot of focused power and savage fury. She hit the ground face first. Angel felt the dizziness come over him and almost lost his footing and barely able to stop himself from falling on top of her.

"That's what you get!" Xander said shaking his finger at the downed spear barer like a parent scolding a child. "You can't stake Dead Boy, I have first debs on that. And next time you.." Xander stopped his rant as the boy looked up at him. Then stood up and shuck his head like he was getting something out of his hair. There didn't even look like he would have a bruise where Xander had hit him. "Oh boy."

Xander tried to use the rock on the boy again but the boy's foot caught him in the solar plexus. Xander landed hard on his back all the oxygen escaping his lungs. Oz charged the boy who the girl named Franklin only to be caught by the boy's other foot across his jaw. He felt his jaw loosen before he hit the ground in unconsciousness.

Angel pushed back the dizziness and charged the boy before he had a chance to do more damage to his two fallen comrades. The boy flipped his spear back up into his hand swinging the iron end at Angel's head. Angel brought his arm in time to block but the blow left his forearm numb with pain, on the up side the pain pushed the dizziness back enough for Angel to fight at his fullest.

The two combatants traded blows in a savage dance of skill and rage. Angel with his centuries of battle experience formed a net and punches and kicks around him in an attempt to penetrate the boy's defenses, but Franklin fought like the spear was a part of his arm, each move was spoke of a mastery that made Angel wonder if maybe the boy was a few centuries older than he looked. Each fighter was only able slip glancing blows past the other's defenses.

It was starting to look to Angel that they may end up with a stalemate.

A smile crossed Franklin's face a second before he used his spear to pole-vault backwards out of Angel's reach for the second time that evening. The girl, Rumiko he believed her name was, voice came from behind him, "Got a gift for you Dark Blood." Angel spun to meet the attack just as the pouch she had thrown smashed into his chest. A greyish powder burst out of the pouch then exploded in a brilliant light. Spots flashed in his light sensitive eyes as the explosion tore into his chest knocking him hard to the ground. Angel felt his hold on consciousness loosen. His vision cleared to the sight of both the attackers standing over him, Franklin had his spear raised to strike.

"Guess we won't find out what that light we sensed from you is, oh well there still one more. Goodbye Dark Blood," Franklin said as his muscles tensed slightly for the killing strike. He was stopped in mid strike as a howl echoed throughout the night seeming to come from all around them. Angel tilted his head to look where Xander and Oz still lay unconscious to make sure Oz hadn't somehow morphed into his werewolf form, he hadn't.

"What the hell," Franklin said as a form dislodged itself from the shadows to slam into the fanged boy; Angel saw the glint of metal off claws the figure wore. The girl moved to asset her partner but had to leap backwards as volley of throwing daggers embedded themselves where she had been standing.

The sounds of battle come to Angel's ears but he could no longer see what was happing because a mass of blue hair now blocked his view. He looked up into the worried eyes of the Amazon girl Shampoo. The last thing he heard before he slept into unconsciousness was her worried voice, *Angel Vampire O.K.?* Then darkness over took him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mio looked at the cards again hoping that what she was seeing would somehow change, or that she had read them wrong. It was the tenth time in just as many minutes that she had done that and again nothing had changed.

Mio had always had the gift to read the terra. Ever since she was little she had taken to them instantly. She had read some interesting things over the years, and many times in the past she had misread them. The reading she had done to see what was going to happen at the school a week before Ranma Saotome enrolled she was sure she had really messed up, but then Ranma showed up and all the crazy stuff she saw came to pass. Another time she had seen the death of Happosai, but that was a possible future not a set one and she helped prevent that. To this day she still didn't know why she had done that.

But this time was far different from anything she had seen before. This time what she saw coming wasn't annoying like Happosai or amusing like the chaos Ranma seemed to bring with him everywhere he went.

No this was evil, pure and insane evil. And there was no way she could prevent it. She didn't have that power, but the cards spoke of two that did. And somehow they spoke of forces gathering around them to aid them, and to stop them.

"I see you do have a fair amount of skill with the cards," Mio jumped out of her seat as the calm voice spoke from the shadowy corner of her room. Standing in the shadows was a man wearing a clock and hood. His features where lost in the shadow of his hood but Mio could feel the cruel smile on his lips aimed at her. He raised his right hand as sickly green flame suddenly engulfed it. "For Chaos," he whispered like a man praying.

Mio's scream echoed for blocks, before stopping suddenly. A bum sleeping in a nearby alley well remembers the silence that followed far longer than he would the scream. It felt like everything in the world was holding its breath for what was coming next.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: A Interesting Day at Furikan

*They call themselves What!* Buffy asked not sure she liked what Oz and Xander were telling her. The fact that she had been asking all day Sunday, it was now Monday, didn't help her except the fact anymore.

*The Slayer's Swords,* Xander said as him and the other Slayerettes headed to another day at Furikan High, a school Xander was starting to think may be even weirder than Sunnydale High, although a little less dangerous.

*According to Shampoo they are pledged to fight alongside you and whoever the next Slayer is until death.* Like us Xander thought but we never felt a need to make it official to Buffy yet. It had pretty much become part of who they all were now.

*Great,* Buffy grumbled from where she was walking on the fence. That was the part that she was having trouble getting a hold on. The Slayerettes were her friends that's why they helped her, but she barely knew Shampoo, and she hadn't even met these other Amazons yet.*I guess more help would be nice, but I'm still not sure I fully trust the old woman.* The rest of the Slayerettes nodded their agreement. Thinking of the ancient martial artist made her think of the Old Monkey Woman's latest patent and the weird circumstances that brought him under her care.

*Tell me again about the pair that attacked you guys the other night.* A cold edge could be heard in the Slayer's voice. Something that promised much violence for whoever was responsible for the attack on her friends and the man she loved.

*Really strong, bad attitudes towards vampires, pointy teeth, and they had these really nifty black and yellow bandannas on,* Oz said, then rubbing his chin he added, *and they had a really nice kick.*

*They reminded me of that guy Ryoga,* Xander added. *They looked kind of look like him, like relatives or something.*

Before the conversation could continue Willow felt the need to draw some attention to the large crowd of male students that stood in front of Furikan High, an apparently armed crowd. There were boys in kendo outfits, sumo outfits, football outfits, baseball outfits, hockey outfits, and even members in the Furikan High's Archery team uniform.

And they were all looking in the Slayerettes direction. *Eh, guys I think we may have some kind of a problem here?* Willow said as she took a step behind Oz and Xander.

The three remaining Slayerettes looked up and noticed the mob, *What the hell?* Buffy said but then a very arrogant voice, belonging to an even more arrogant bokken welding moron, rang out to answer that question. "Ah, my beauteous Golden Haired Barbarian Queen, I have come to show thou my love in combat. But first I have declared that any who wishes to date thee most first beat thee in combat." Kuno said standing in, what he thought, was a very dramatic and impressive pose. To the Americans he just looked more moronic.

*Willow my Japanese may still be a little rusty, what did he just say?* Buffy asked looking down from the fence at her red headed friend.

*I think he said that all these guys have to fight you to go on a date with you,* replied the hacker.

*Oh, that's what I thought he said,* Buffy said from where she was borrowing her head into her hands. She had hopped all the rumors she had heard about the crazy kendoist wasn't true. Obviously everyone was right, a few were too kind.

The Slayer's attention was drawn back to the mob of boys that was slowly advancing on them. Buffy was pretty sure she could take this mob, but she was worried about her friends. It was true that the boys were only after her, but Buffy knew the three people standing with her. They wouldn't bolt to leave her to fight by herself, even if it was for their own good.

Buffy's thoughts were derailed as the mob charged and the melee started.

/

Ryoga wished someone would take the sledgehammers away from the little men inside his head. He tried to remember what had happened last night. He remembered going to a small bar, then having a disagreement with the bouncer about his age (He hoped that he hadn't broken nothing on the poor man.), the rest of the evening was a blur.

So brain, Ryoga asked himself mentally, where are we now? Lost again stupid his brain replied back. Nah Ryoga replied we're in a bed so we can't be too lost. Oh, yeah his brain said, at this moment Ryoga realized that he was talking to himself again. Slowly he opened his eyes then slammed them shut again as painful sunlight shot into his eyes.

"Someone shut off the sun," he grumbled.

"Oh, does the poor baby have a hangover?" came a sweet, yet agitated famine voice. I know that voice Ryoga thought but from where. More careful this time he opened his eyes allowing them to adjust to the light. What he saw was the flat end of a very familiar giant spatula a second before it came down on his head with a loud clang. "Good! Now get up I want some answers and I want them now!" Ukyo demanded as she pried her combat spatula off the dazed Lost Boy's head.

Now Ryoga had taken hits from Ukyo before and shook them off with no problem. But with an already enormous hangover combined with a wide open shot from her combat spatula it took him some time to get the room to stop spinning, and for Ukyo to form into one person. What he saw made him wish she had knocked him out.

Ukyo was in her school uniform with a very angry look on her face, her combat spathula in her right hand, and his new bandoleer of wooden stakes in her left. "OK jackass what the hell is going on? And this time you're going to give me some answers." Ryoga wished he was back fighting a horde of vampires again instead of the angry okonomiyaki chief.

Not a good start to a day. If he didn't know it had been Saturday when he fell asleep he would have thought it was a Monday.

/

Willow chucked a large rock at a boy trying to sneak up behind Xander with a hockey stick. The boy hit the ground hard. Willow picked up another rock trying to decide who her next target would be. She knew she wasn't a fighter, never had been. That's why she backed off when the mob attacked and decided to take them out from a distance with the rocks and anything else she could find to throw. She looked into the massive fight to try to figure out who needed her help.

Xander had picked up a baseball bat from one of Furikan High's baseball team members, and was swatting aside attackers. He was currently fighting two guys at once. Oz was facing the same odds and like Xander had gotten a weapon from a downed opponent. Oz's hockey stick slammed into the face of a sumo wrestler and brought his fight into a one on one with a member of the Kendo club.

Buffy was in a mass of students taking on most of the mob herself. Each hit she landed would take out one or two attackers at a time. She looked over and noticed that Kuno was waiting outside the fray; more likely waiting to attack after she and her friends where tired from taking down this mob he had organized. She took out her anger at the kendoist on the boy attacking her as her punch sent him flying through the air toward Kuno. The self-proclaimed Blue Thunder swatted the boy out of his way with his bokken instead of dodging the attack. That pissed Buffy off more.

Xander batted his last foe face down just as Buffy sent the boy flying at Kuno. His anger over this attack and Kuno dislocating his shoulder the other day drove him as he charged Kuno with his baseball bat held high. The captain of Furikan's Kendo club parried Xander's first attack. "So foul barbarian you think to duel with I, the great Blue Thunder of F.." Xander put a stop to Kuno's rant as his bat collide with the kendoist's gut sending all the air out of Kuno's lungs for just a second.

"That's a yes Blue Dunder," he said with another swing at Kuno's head witch he parried with his bokken.

Xander soon found himself on the defensive end of Kuno's strikes. While Kuno was a fool, that was common knowledge, he was also very skilled with his weapon of choice; Xander had only used a baseball bat as a weapon one time before and that was to hit a troll that had his back turned to him. Every blow Xander blocked Kuno was able to slip two or three more through his defenses, but Xander wasn't about to let this pompous ass win this fight like he had the other one.

"How do you think to even match up to my mastery of the blade," Kuno gloated as he saw he was wining this fight. Since Ranma had come to Nermia he hadn't won many battles.

Xander blocked one of Kuno's blows with a smile, "Does the term teamwork mean anything to you moron?" the American said with a smile. "Willow, Oz Now!"

A rock collided with the side of Kuno's head dazing him. Before he could regain his senses the voice of the other American, Oz Kuno believed his name was, came from behind him, "Four!" he shouted a second before his hockey stick slammed into the back of the kendoist's head. Kuno slumped forward just as Xander home runned him into unconsciousness.

"I think we finely shut him up," Oz said with a smile. The three Slayerettes then realized that they had just left Buffy alone to fight against a mob of attackers. They turned to see that while Buffy was having to push a little harder than before she really wasn't having any trouble handling the mutable attackers at once, but the Slayerettes still weren't going to leave her to fight that many by herself. Oz and Xander moved to help, both making sure to step on Kuno's unconscious form as they went, while Willow started looking for a few more rocks, she was on a row with rocks today.

Before they reached the free for all dozens of little black balls seemed to fall from the sky into the mist of the fight. They suddenly exploded into clouds of thick black smoke. The sounds of battle increased drastically. Willow caught a glimpse of something pink in the smoke, and then a boy came flying out of the smoke with chains wrapped around him.

Willow was about to ask what was going on when a howl that would rival one of Oz's rang out a second before two more boys were sent flying out of the smoke bleeding from several small cuts.

A strong wind kicked up blowing the smoke away. There were only five people left standing. Buffy stood looking kind of confused, besides the Slayer the other four stood looking at her. Shampoo was one of them, while a girl with two Chinese swords strapped to her back and pink hair stood next to her, there was also a girl in tanned leather, furs and wearing clawed gloves, a wolf stood next to her, and last was a Chinese boy in white robes and a pair of the thickest glasses the hacker had ever seen. Willow heard Xander whisper the words, "Slayer's Swords," so these where the ones that saved Xander, Oz, and Angel Saturday night.

The Chinese boy stepped forward and bowed to Buffy. "It is an honor to meet you Buffy Summers. Please allow me to introduce me and my companions. I am Mousse, and" before he could continue one of Shampoo's bonbies came crashing down on his head.

"Stupid Mousse, Shampoo introduces Swords, not you." Buffy stared at the blue haired Amazon who smiled an I'm-Innocent-of-Any-Wrong-Doing smile before she started the introductions. "That is Lotion, Shampoo's big sister," the Amazon smiled as she bowed, "next is Wolf, don't know Wolf's wolf's name thou." The girl with the clawed gloves simply said, "His name is Blackmane." Something about that girl reminded her of Kendra, that same determination and loneliness in her voice.

"And that's Mousse," Shampoo said pointing at the boy in the white robes that had gotten to his feet. "He stupid."

*Like I said it is an honor to meet you,* Mousse said in flawless English ignoring Shampoo's comment. The blue haired Amazon huffed annoyed at the fact that like Japanese, Mousse had learned English better than she had.

Before she could hit him on the head again Ranma and Akane ran up.

/

Akane was getting really annoyed with Ranma, which wasn't really unusual. He wouldn't shut up about how amazing this new martial artist in town was. He had been talking about her ever since Sunday morning. She probably wouldn't be so annoyed if it was a guy, but she was just getting sick and tired of being the worse female martial artist in Nermia. She used to be the best, in either gender, before him and all his problems moved to town.

So it was with more than a little annoyance that the scene that greeted them as they turned the corner to Furikan High was a pile of unconscious boys. The blonde gaijin, that Akane knew was this Buffy Ranma had been talking about, Mousse, Shampoo, and two other girls that were obviously Amazons and a black wolf standing in middle of the unconscious student body.

"Hay that's Buffy," Ranma said from where he was running the fence, "Wonder what happened? Yo Shampoo," he called getting the Amazon's attention.

As the pair ran up Shampoo locked Ranma in a fierce bear hug, "Ranma, Wa Ai Ne!" She exclaimed happily.

Akane's temper, which had been shorter than usual, was about to explode, when the other three Americans, the Amazons, and Buffy walked up.

"Hay Ranma" Buffy greeted then turned to Akane, "I don't believe we've met, Buffy Summers." Buffy reached out her hand as Akane finely got a good look at the girl Ranma had been talking about since yesterday. She nearly passed out from fright.

Buffy thought she saw Akane shiver for a second, she also noticed that Akane hadn't shaken her hand. With an embarrassed grin she remembered that they bowed in Japan. "Oh yeah, forgot where I was for a second," then she bowed. Akane didn't bow back just set there wide eyed staring at the Slayer. Buffy seemed surprised by the girl's actions, as did everyone else.

Shampoo decided she didn't like the way Akane was treating the Slayer. Slayers were legends to the Joketsuzoku. They were told tales of some of the most famous when they were little, it didn't seem right to be rude to a girl that had saved the world at least two times that Shampoo had been told about all ready, and from the way Xander, Oz, and Willow had talked that wasn't the only two times.

"Show some respect Violent Girl." Shampoo took a threatening step towards Akane. This snapped her out of her daze quick.

"Shut up bimbo," she spat at the Amazon.

"Akane, you I kill," Shampoo said as she took a fighting stance,

Akane dropped into the basic combat stance for the Tendo Family branch of the Anything Goes Style, "Come on bimbo."

Buffy stepped in-between the two girls before a fight could break out. "It's okay Shampoo. It's not worth fighting over," Ranma knowing Shampoo's pride got ready to step in as soon as Shampoo pushed past Buffy. To his and Akane's surprise Shampoo dropped her fighting stance.

"If say so Buffy," she said. Ranma nearly fell over in surprise and Akane's jaw nearly hit the ground. Shampoo never listened to anyone that well, except Cologne.

Buffy turned to see if she could find the cause of Akane's reaction but the young martial artist was already walking, almost running, away. "What was that all about?" Xander asked. Ranma just shook his head wondering the same thing. Akane never acted like that when she first met someone, except him of course, but she was mad about being engaged to someone she didn't know, and she was violent to all his other fiancées. Maybe she thought Buffy was another fiancée.

He hoped that wasn't the case. He was starting to develop a friendship with the American girl and it had been a long time since he had a real friend. Oh sure he was friends with Daisuke and Hiroshi but they only hanged at school and Ranma got the feeling that they were a little afraid of the powerful martial artist that he seemed to attract to him. They always seemed guarded when other martial artist was around.

Buffy being a fighter close to his level meant that she wouldn't really be bothered by it. The fact that she didn't want to marry or kill him was an unbelievable bonus to him.

Ranma's thoughts where stopped as Shampoo grabbed onto him again. "Ranma show Shampoo where check in office is?" she said smiling a cute smile.

"What?" Ranma asked surprised. A cold seemed to settle in the pit of his stomach.

"That's right Saotome," Mousse said smiling. "We're all going to be students here." Ranma had a bad feeling about this.

"So this boy that little sister love?" the pink haired girl said smiling at Ranma. His bad feeling got worse.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

Kasumi was happy.

Now this wasn't really news seeing how Kasumi was always happy. What was news was the reason she was happy. It wasn't her usual happy for happy sake kind of happy. No she was happy for a reason. A reason no one would have thought Kasumi Tendo would ever be happy about. She was happy because she was keeping a secret.

It wasn't a secret like some of her recipes. No those where secrets until someone asked for them. This was a secret she had been asked to keep from everyone, and she planned on keeping that promise.

She remembered the night she had met the strange man she was going to see. She had forgotten some ingredients for the stir fry she was making and had to rush to the store to get them. Then she heard the scream. Roar was probably more like it. Like someone was reliving every pain of their life in one horrible outcry.

That's when she found him setting on a park bench holding a half empty bottle of scotch with about twenty other empty bottles around him. She had never seen such hurt in someone's eyes as she saw in his. She could tell without him having to confirm it, which he did in several drunken slurs, that he was getting ready to end his life.

Seeing such pain and hurt she couldn't not try to help him. It would go against every fiber of her being.

It took her several hours to convince him that taking his life wouldn't help matters at all. After some probing, and a lot of patience, she finely got his name. William. After that it didn't take long for her to find out the rest of his miserable story.

She had started to offer to let him stay at the dojo, surely father wouldn't leave someone in so much pain and anguish out on the street. But he refused, stopping her before she could even finish the sentence. Actually he asked her to never invite him in her house under any circumstances. He said it was far too dangerous. She promised.

So now she started to make her daily trips to see him. He had asked that she come only during the day because that was the only time that the warehouse district he made his home in was safe. So for the last two weeks she had come to see him, and they talked. He told her some about his past. A lot he said he didn't want to share because he was ashamed of it.

He told her of the girl he had loved, and sadly he felt shouldn't love anymore. She was happy at how much better he seemed.

He was a warrior. She could tell because her whole family was warriors in one sense or another and he had the same pride in his eyes that they did. She smiled even brighter the day she saw that pride return.

Kasmui's reminiscing ended when she found herself in front of the abandoned building he lived in. She again wished that he would have taken her up on the offer to move into the dojo, but he told her the warehouse served his needs just find. She knocked on the door softly. "Come on in Kasumi," his heavily accented voice came to her. "Doors open."

Kasmui walked in smiling as usual. "Good morning William how are you?" She said smiling as she entered the pitch black warehouse. In the center surrounded by candles was a table. At the table set a tall lean Englishman with bleach blonde hair.

"I'm fine luv, but please call me Spike. Only my mum ever called me William."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In a sub-basement room in the home that was now serving as the Slayer's and the Slayerettes' home two very different men, one who had pledged his life to aiding the Slayer, and another who was in fact the same species as the evil the Slayer fought, were waiting for answers from a very old and unique woman

*So you think you may have found what caused Angel's dizzy spells Ms. Cologne?* Giles asked the ancient martial artist.

*I just have one more test to run,* the old woman said as she hopped closer to the vampire. Both Giles and Angel were still amazed by the way she was able to balance perfectly on her cane. Out of her sleeve she pulled out a crystal sphere. When Giles and Angel both saw the object they had to fight to hold back their unease.

They recognized what it was she was holding. The last time Giles had seen one was when Willow was getting ready to re-curse Angel. The last time Angel had seen one was the night he had broken Jenny Calender's neck. It was a Orb of Thesulah. The focus point of the magic used to give Angel his soul. "What is wrong with my soul?* he asked solemnly. If there was even a chance he was going to lose it again, he was going to go get a sun tan at dawn, and more so he knew Giles would help him. There was no way he would let Angelus lose on Buffy again.

Cologne didn't answer just concentrated on the orb. Red and black light started to swirl around inside the object. *I can't be sure without a fairly strong spell cast on the orb; I'll have to ask Willow to cast it latter, but it seems that someone is permanently bonding your soul to you.* The silence in the room seemed to be a roar in its quietness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Okay let me get this straight?" Xander asked as him, Oz, and Ranma headed out into the Furkian high grounds to find a place to eat. "You beat Shampoo in a fight so she has to marry you," Ranma nodded. "Your father engaged you not only to Akane to unite the two schools of martial arts you practice, but to Ukyo so he could get her father's Okonomiyaki cart," again Ranma nodded. "Does anyone just date around here?"

Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "No one I know of," he answered through a half smile, although he wasn't sure he found it all that funny.

Xander turned to Oz, "Why don't I have those kind of problems?"

"Don't know how to do a proper jump kick?" the guitarist asked sarcastically.

"Nah," Xander said with a clownish smirk, "Most be the pigtail, or the sex changing thing."

Before Ranma could come up with a snappy comeback, like the trio had been doing since they ran into each other in the lunch line, they reached the tree where they had planned on eating lunch and found Ukyo and Willow setting there talking and already eating there lunches. Ukyo looked troubled, as did Willow. "Hay Ucchan," he called out to his friend.

Willow and Ukyo waved as the trio walked up. "Where's Buffy?" Willow asked the other Slayerettes.

"She's waiting for Shampoo and the others. They were having a little trouble getting settled in," Xander answered with a smirk. The main problem that the Swords where having was that the teachers wanted Lotion and Wolf to get rid of their weapons. They didn't seem able to find any on Mousse no matter how much they searched. From the amount of throwing knives that he had seen the boy use on the guys that had attacked them Saturday night this surprised Xander to no end.

Ranma noticed that his friend was quitter than usual. Contrary to popular believe he did notice things like other people's feelings, it was just hard for him to respond to them properly. Traveling for ten years with Genma as his main companion it's lucky he turned out as good as he did. But he couldn't just let his friend sit there with a worried look on her face. "Hay Ucchan you okay?"

Ukyo looked up at the man she loved with a thoughtful expression a second before she answered. "That jackass Ryoga is starting to get on my nerves." Then she told of how he showed up drunk at Ucchan's, at this point Xander also got in on the tale. And how she let him crash in her bed, and how he slept although Saturday. Then she told how she figured she might be able to find something out about what was going on with the Lost Boy in his backpack.

She looked a little guilty about going through his stuff that soon left when she told about what she found, a wicked looking Bowie knife and the bandolier of sharpened wooden stakes. Ranma and Ukyo both missed the look that passed between the three Slayerettes. "I think the jackass is out actually hunting monsters," Ukyo said with more worry than she was aware of. "You know how berserk he can get. If he thinks there are actually monsters out there he could really hurt someone." Or himself she added mentally then wondered why she cared.

Ranma thought on this when Oz spoke up, "Does this Ryoga guy have any family?" he asked. Xander's head shot up. He knew what the werewolf was getting at. The pair that had attacked them the other night had a strong resemblance to the guy that Xander helped Ukyo carry upstairs that same night. They had all agreed that couldn't have been just mere coincidence. "Maybe we can go to them for help?" he added.

"Well he did in middle school," Ranma said as he munched down some of the mystery meat. "I don't think he has seen them in a while though. They all get kind of lost."

"They can't be that bad," Willow offered. Then Ukyo and Ranma started listing a few of the places that Ryoga had gotten lost. "You mean this place was behind his house and it took him four days to get there?" Ranma nodded. "Okay I've been wrong before."

"Don't worry I don't think Ryoga's that unbalanced," Ranma said. Then he started to think about every time the Lost Boy had attacked him for the smallest thing. How everything ended up being Ranma's fault and in need of a imitate beating to the death. How he had started to hunt Ranma over a fight that they were supposed to have in seventh grade. "Or maybe he is." Ranma whispered. Just then Buffy walked up with Mousse, Wolf, & Lotion.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Akane looked at the group from behind the tree she was hiding behind a nearly halfway across the Furikan High grounds. She focused on the blonde gaijin that set and talked to Ranma and the others. The expression on her face was one of both surprise and fear. So intent was she on the Slayer she didn't hear the girl coming up behind her. "What you doing Violent Girl?"

Akane spun around to see Shampoo standing right behind her. "What do you want bimbo?" Akane snarled. Her patience was already drawn too thin to deal with the Amazon right now. Shampoo got an agitated look on her face.

"Shampoo ask first. Shampoo want to know why Akane rude to Buffy?" She took a step towards the youngest Tendo.

Akane shoved Shampoo back hard. "None of your business bimbo. Now leave me alone." She started to stomp off not wanting to deal with her rival right now. Shampoo had other ideas though.

She didn't handle anyone pushing her very well, especially someone like Akane Tendo. "Don't walk away from Shampoo Violent Girl," suddenly both her bonbies where in her hands from their concealment. "Now we fight."

That was all Akane could take. Pent up anger, rage, and fear that had been building for weeks came boiling to the surface. "I've had enough!" she shouted as she charged the Amazon.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Wonder what's going on over there?" Xander asked as a crowed of students suddenly formed in the middle of the school yard. It was the kind of rowdy group that any teenage could recognize if they've ever gone to school. It meant that a fight had broken out and the violence hungry masses had gathered for the show. The group all looked over toward the crowed just as two figures launched themselves into the air to meet in a violent exchange of midair blows.

"AKANE!" Ranma roared followed by both Mousse and Lotion's call of, "SHAMPOO!" the next instant the whole group was in motion heading towards the crowd.

A few students started to protest when they tried to push their way to the center, then they saw Ranma and quickly moved, some complaining about the fact that he was going to stop the fun. When they reached the center of the crowd the sight that greeted them surprised Ranma, Ukyo, and Mousse to no end.

Not only was Akane holding her own against Shampoo, but she was backing the Amazon up against the wall. Ranma and Mousse both started to move to break up the fight but a very strong grip on their arms stopped both them cold. "Wait," Buffy demanded. Both boys turned back to protest to see that the Slayer wasn't even looking at them. Her eyes were on the battle, she was watching the two martial artist like her life depended on it.

Ranma turned to interfere anyway when just as one of Akane's kicks broke through Shampoo's defenses. The move stopped him dead in his tracks. Akane wasn't that fast or strong. He stood too stunned to move. What the hell was going on his mind roared at him?

Meanwhile Shampoo was trying to figure out what was going wrong. She knew she was better than Akane, all of the other fiancées where better fighters than the Tendo girl. But Akane had dominated the fight from the first blow.

The blue haird girl found she couldn't out speed, out maneuver, or out muscle the other girl. Even with both her bonbies Akane was still backing her up to the wall. With a small flash of fear realized that she would then have nowhere to go.

Shampoo ducked a powerful right cross; she swung one of her maces towards Akane's head. Akane blocked it with her forearm. If she felt the blow she did a good job of not showing it. A blur of motion from Akane's right arm and Shampoo slammed into Furikan High's wall. The force of the impact knocked her weapons out of her hands.

Akane charged Shampoo aiming a punch at the Amazon's head, the blow could have shattered cinder block, and did as Shampoo went airborne and Akane's punch went through the wall the Amazon was backed against. With a speed that rivaled Ranma's Akane spun and caught Shampoo's ankle in midair. There was a second that Shampoo seemed to hang in the air till Akane slammed her to the ground.

At least, Shampoo thought as darkness started to creep into the edges of her vision; she threw me close to one of my weapons. Grabbing the bonbie in a two handed grip Shampoo pulled herself to her feet painfully. I'm Village Champion, she shouted mentally to herself. I WILL NOT lose to Akane Tomboy Tendo! Her pride and anger driving back to her feet she faced her opponent on steady legs, even though she felt like she was going to fall over. With a burst of rage she shouted out her challenge. "Akane you I KILL!"

"I don't think so bimbo," Akane snarled back at the blue haired girl. Then they charged.

Shampoo's blow was driven by her pride and anger, while Akane's punch was the release of whatever unknown anguish that had been plaguing the youngest Tendo daughter for the past week. The same anguish that caused her to find comfort in Ranma once already, the same that was the cause of her reaction to Buffy, and what had driven her nightly nightmares.

The mace didn't have a chance.

Shampoo's weapon exploded into millions of pieces. Shampoo let out a startled "Aiyeah," before Akane's follow up kick sent her flying again into the wall. This time she slumped to the ground unconscious.

The silence in the Furikan High schoolyard was a living thing, creeping into your ears and over your skin. It only lasted a second. Then there was uproar as the student body cried out in a victory cheer. All save two groups of people.

The Slayerettes because they weren't use to that level of violence without demons or monsters being involved, and they were still not sure why Buffy had stopped Ranma and Mousse from breaking up the fight.

Then there was the Ranma, Ukyo, and the Amazons. Shampoo had been defeated by an outsider woman, and even though her standing in the Joketsuzoku had changed drastically. Shampoo would still more than likely give the Kiss of Death in such a situation.

Ranma was torn between wondering about the drastic new skill and power level Akane had somehow gained over night without any type of special training what so ever, and warring about how to get out of the mess she just stepped in.

Akane hadn't even moved to acknowledge the victory cry. Actually she had become like a statue standing there looking at her hands. Those moves, she thought, that speed, that agility, and that strength. I've seen it before.

She looked up briefly locking eyes with the blonde American. The girl had a thoughtful look on her face. She started to move towards the Japanese girl but before she took her first step Akane had a look of terror cross over her face as she turned screamed and took off like a bullet in the opposite direction.

Ranma was in hot pursuit.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Slayer Reveled

Ryoga felt like he was running from a fight. Many things could be said about Ryoga Hibiki that was true. He was short tempered, judgmental when it came to one Ranma Saotome, and had a major tendency to over react to most situations. But one thing no one could say about him was that he was afraid of a fight. He had every bit the courage that his rival was famous for when it came to a foe he could face.

But, also like Ranma, he wasn't very good at explaining things or dealing with complex emotions. It would more than likely send him in a berserker rage if he knew just how much he and his rival had in common. That was the main reason he was preparing to leave Ucchan's before Ukyo returned from school.

He hatted leaving her in the dark, especially after how good she had been to him these last few days, but he knew the dangers that telling her would put her in. It was another of the lessons his father and grandfather had drilled into him since he was very young.

Ryoga again cursed the cruel jokes that fate liked to play on him. If Ukyo hadn't decided to go looking though his pack, and if he hadn't been so talkative when he was drunk, then he might have been able to play his rough time off on him brooding about Akane, which in a way he was. And he probably could've stayed at Ucchan's for a few more days until he had cleared Nermia of vampires and he would have had to move on this time for good.

But no Ukyo decides to play detective and finds his new cache of weapons. Ryoga really couldn't bring himself to be too angry at the okonomiyaki chief for that. He was kind of touched that someone cared enough to look up on him. He probably would have done the same if Akane or Ukyo were acting as strange as he knew he was. It was probably a good thing that she didn't find the book. If she would have read that she probably would have him committed.

Ryoga slung his bandolier over his shoulder setting cross-legged on Ukyo's bedroom floor. He already had a plan on where he was going to stay for the rest of the day and maybe the evening if he could. It was an old trick his Aunt had told him about one time when she had actually been able to come to a family gathering.

One thing about the Hunter's Sense was that a lot of Hibikis used it to make up for their lack of a sense of direction. She had told him smiling a mischievous smile that she always got when she talked about the different ways she would get the upper hand on the "Dark Bloods." He had missed that smile ever since two years ago when she wasn't able to get the upper hand.

See vampires may not always have good taste in the places that they choose to hide from the sun, but they almost always found places that were at least comfortable to sleep in. So Aunt Keurie would lock on a group of Dark Bloods with the Sense, hunt them down, and then steal the place that they slept for a night or two. Ryoga felt like he was carrying on another Hibiki family tradition while he got ready to open up his Hunter's Sense to its fullest. That would cover most of Nermia.

Ryoga felt the Sense expand out of him growing larger than the room he was in, than Ucchan's, until it reached to nearly all corners of Nermia. He could feel them. Not really see or smell them or any other mundane sense. It was more like something at the back of his skull had something black and foul on it.

They hid in small clusters together from the morning sun. He then felt them again. He had felt them the other night but had chocked it up to his inexperience with the Hunter's Sense, but something deep within him told him now that was wrong. That something was indeed different about two of the Dark Bloods.

Although fairly close to each other they were in different parts of town. The other Dark Bloods seemed to be avoiding them, maybe avoiding whatever made these two different. They seemed to be covered in a thick blackness like the others but there was something different about these two. They seemed to have a light of some kind inside them. Like they both had a warm lantern in their center. Ryoga couldn't figure any other way to describe it.

While Ryoga puzzled over this newest mystery something else caught his attention. Something he knew he would recognize when he came across it and it brought a real smile to his face for the first time in days. With a happy yelp Ryoga was on his feet, backpack in hand, and leaping out Ucchan's second story window. His day was finely looking up.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \

Mousse leaped from rooftop to rooftop with the grace of a true born Amazon warrior. While his moves where precise and his timing when he landed flawless, his mind was a place of far more chaos. He was so angry his already bad vision was turning to a red hue. Shampoo had been beaten by Akane Tendo and all he had done was set there and watch. That did not set well with him.

He knew the reason he hadn't helped. Buffy Summers, the Slayer, had told him not to, and he was now honor bond to obey her. He knew the life he had decided to follow was going to be hard, the tribal elders had drilled that into all their heads even before the Contest of the Sword had even begun. Truthfully it had been drilled into their heads since they were children and were told stories of Ming Ping and the first Swords.

They were stories of great battles and heroic deeds, but in all was the underline message of the sacrifices made and hardships endured. But he never thought he would have to choose between the Slayer's wishes and helping Shampoo. She was still the main passion in his life the main reason he had entered the Contest of the Sword in the first place actually.

Mousse stopped on a rooftop to calm his thoughts. Shampoo hadn't been hurt too badly in the fight. Just some really bruised ribs, but the nurse at Furikan High had sent her home just to be sure. When Mousse found out he had skipped out of school that instant. Even then he had hesitated to leave the Slayer's side, but Buffy's friend Willow told im to go on ahead and check on her. She seemed to understand his pain. He made sure that Lotion and Wolf were by the Slayer's side then he was off to the Cat Cafe.

He needed to calm down before he checked on Shampoo, she already turned him into a nervous wreck without him already being angry with himself when he arrived. He didn't want to make any more of a fool of himself in front of her than he probably already was going too.

He set cross-legged on the roof he found himself on. He really didn't care whose roof it was he needed to calm down. He started the slow even breathing that his new teacher had thought him. A smirk crossed Mousse's lips as he thought of the man. To look at him you would never have thought he was a martial arts master. In fact most people just thought he was just some burned out American Vietnam vet that had lost his eye sight, but he was so much more.

He had thought Mousse the technique that had let him win the Contest of the Sword. Something no male of the Joketsuzoku had ever done before.

So deep in thought was the Hidden Weapons master that he didn't see the yellow and black clad martial artist that was jumping from rooftop to rooftop not really paying attention to where he was going. Ryoga made a powerful leap into the air then noticed where, and more importantly who, he was about to land on. Before the Lost Boy could call out a warning Mousse was already rolling to his left and up to his feet a long dagger in each hand. Ryoga landed light footed with a very sheepish grin on his face. "S-sorry about that," he said shyly.

"Ryoga?" Mousse said when he realized who it was that had nearly landed on him. "Why you attacking me?" Him and Ryoga where never really friends they weren't enemies either. They even teamed up once to take on Ranma.

Ryoga looked embarrassed. "Actually I wasn't watching where I was going kind of in hurry."

"Oh," Mousse said his weapons disappearing once again into his robes. "No problem." There was an odd silence between them again. Running into the Lost Boy was such a common day occurrence that after the drastic changes in his life over the last few months it felt weird. Mousse would find it amusing to find that Ryoga was uncomfortable for the same reason. Each one's life had been changed forever, and now each were solders in a war against that darkness, on the same side, and neither knew it. It is one of those situations that you just know someone out there is laughing about.

"So haven't seen you around in a while. Get lost?" Ryoga asked.

"No I went on a training journey," Mousse said as the awkward moment passed. "Getting lost is still your department Hibiki."

They shared a natured laugh at that. "Well I need to get going. I'm meeting someone." Ryoga said as he started to go. "See you around Hibiki." Mousse said to the Lost Boy's back as he too turned to leave. Both had thoughtful looks on their faces as the went their separate ways.

There was no way for Mousse to see me coming, Ryoga realized as he speeded away. The Lost Boy hadn't had any ill intent for the other boy to sense either, so how did he dodge?

Mousse about the same time realized what it was that Ryoga had in his new bandolier he wore. Wooden stakes.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The campsite would have gotten the authorities called in nearly any other city in the world except Nermia, seeing how it was in the middle of a city park next to duck pound. But the police and citizens of Nermia had long grown accustomed to weird individuals and even weirder habits. Actually the yellow and black spotted bandanas were the same as the one that a certain directionally challenged martial artist who would camp out anywhere that looked even remotely like a wooden area wore. One time he had camped out in a green house.

One thing that was well known in Nermia was not to bother the often more than slightly unbalanced martial artist that could be found in the city. It didn't promote good health. It would have been an extreme bad idea to try to tell the two setting in front of the tent to move their site.

Their mood was far to dark.

"So what do we do now Franky?" the girl asked looking up from where she was watching her traveling companion that was standing leaning on his spear.

"Don't call me Franky, Rumiko," he snapped in an agitated voice. Rumiko knew he really wasn't that angry with her, but at what had happened Saturday night. If he got as mad at her about the nickname as she heard in his voice she would have stopped calling him it when they were five. "First we wait for your arm to heal," he said glancing at Rumiko's right arm that was bandaged and in a sling. Then I think we should check the local high schools. Two of the ones helping the vampire Saturday were gaijin and about our age they should stick out."

"I did and I'm only half," the last was said with barely contain contempt.

Rumiko hatted hearing the bitterness in Franklin's voice. She thought back to middle school, the last time either of them attended school, and the amount of fights Franklin would get in because of the jokes the other kids told about Franklin's American mother. It was part of the reason he was such a good, and mean, fighter now. "As long as I get a shot at that guy who used my arm as a pin cushion," she snarled a glimpse of one her tiny fangs showing for a second. "I'm going to shove those big ass glasses down his throat."

Franklin started to speak then something slammed into his back knocking his spear flying. The ground came up too fast for him to brace himself. His assailant pinned his arms behind his back twisting so his leverage was gone. "Can't be," he heard Rumiko gasp. Franklin tried to muscle his way out but his attacker was too strong for that and had him at angle that kept him from getting the leverage he need to throw his attacker off.

He was about to yell at Rumiko to help him when his attacker spoke to him. "Say Uncle," joked a very familiar and mocking voice.

Franklin smiled. "Uncle and when I get up I'm going to make you eat that umbrella of yours," he said in mock outrage as his arms were released. Franklin turned as he pulled himself to his feet to be greeted to a truly rare sight.

A happily smiling, Ryoga Hibiki.

Rumiko hopped up and grabbed on to the grinning martail artist's neck with her good arm her smile matching his. "Been awhile little brother," Franklin said as he to hugged his sibling.

/

Mousse took his glasses off, cleaned them on his robes, then put them back on to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Ryoga Hibiki, one of the strongest most berserker like martial artist Mousse had ever met, was currently in a group hug with the two people that had attacked his new companions Saturday night. They would have at least killed Angel if it wasn't for him and his fellow Swords. This was not a good sign.

Mousse used the new techhniques he had learned to bust his hearing enough to hear what the trio was saying. They had sit down in a semicircle in front of the tent to talk. "So you've been called as well little brother?" Ryoga's response was a sad shake of his head as the other two placed their hands on his shoulders in support. Whatever this "Called" busness was about it seemed to be a mix of sadness, and if the male Amazon guessed by Ryoga's body language, pride for the Lost Boy. Mousse decided that now would be the time to report back to the Slayer and the other Swords. The suspicions on rather or not there was any connection to the two mysterious attackers and Ryoga Hibiki had defiantly been answered.

Now what the hell do we do about it? He thought bitterly as he slipped back into the shadows and left.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shampoo opened the door that lead to the backyard of the Cat Cafe, the sound of battle singing to her ears as her great-grandmother and the Slayer continued with their training session. It had only been a few days since Cologne started training Buffy but even Shampoo could see that the Slayer was already starting to improve. She was already starting to manifest a battle aura where she hadn't before. Shampoo figured in less than a month she'll be using a great number of ki attacks fairly easily.

Shampoo's mind rushed back to the reason why she was here waiting for the training session to end. Today had not been a good day for her. She didn't really like going to school, although she got to see Ranma more, she still didn't feel like she fit in. She was raised a warrior, what did she have in common with regular school girls?

Then there was the incident with Akane Tendo. Here she was village champion and a Slayer's Sword and she loses a battle to Ranma's weakest fiancée. Then Buffy tells her that she needs to talk to her, the other Swords, and her Great-grandmother and that it deals with the Tendo girl.

Shampoo's curiosity had been driving her nuts while they waited for Mousse to show up. He had left school early to come check on her but had never showed up, which in her opinion was a gift from some god who should be thanked. She didn't like the fact that the blind fool had become a Sword as well. One of the most honored positions in her Amazon village and he had to follow her into it as well.

She noticed that Buffy's American friends, the Slayerettes they had called themselves, were not present. Shampoo figured that they more than likely already knew what Buffy was going to tell the Amazons.

The Slayer hadn't figured out that they knew that she didn't exactly trust them yet. Cologne had gotten a hold of the Watcher Council's files on Buffy and what she had gone though. She had been betrayed more than a few times, so none of the Swords or Cologne held it against her. Actually the Elder thought it was kind of practical. "There is no true trust that is not earned," Cologne had always said when she was teaching back in the village. Trusting blindly when you were in a real battle could cost you your life.

Just then Mousse decided to make his appearance by jumping off the roof and landing nimbly next to Shampoo.

Cologne still sparring with the young Slayer studied the near blind martial artist out of the cornier of her eye, there had been something different in Mousse since his return to Nermia. *Shampoo, Slayer I have some news,* he said excited. Buffy turned her attention to the boy's sudden appearance, unfortunately she stopped paying attention to her sparring partner.

A staff strike to her mid-section sent Buffy slamming into the far wall painfully. *Never lose focus in a fight. It could cost you your life.* Cologne said as Buffy pulled herself to her feet.

Mousse started to head for the Slayer a apologue already on his lips Shampoo decided that a kick to the back of his head would suit him much better. Her foot caught nothing but empty air as Mousse ducked under the attack. The Village Champion's face shown surprise and Cologne arched an eyebrow.

*Shampoo its okay don't fight about,* Buffy said trying to defuse the situation. *and Mousse stop apologizing.* She pulled herself up to her feet painfully. The Old Monkey sure can make you hurt she thought grimly rubbing her sore ribs. What impressed Buffy more was that she knew the old Amazon was holding back her full fighting skills. *Besides we have more important things to talk about. Where are the others?*

Just as Buffy spoke the words a figure emerged from the shadows to her side. *We are here Slayer,* Wolf said in her calm monotone.

Lotion jumped out of her hiding place on the other side of the yard. *Niho Slayer,* she said

cheerfully.

Buffy was able to not let her surprise show too much. Between this Amazons and Angel Buffy figured she needed to work on her skills on detecting people better, or do like Xander suggested and tie bells on the lot of them.

She looked at each of the Amazons present her eyes firmly resting on Shampoo for a moment as she steeled herself. This wasn't going to be easy for the blue haired girl to take if Buffy's suspicions ended up being true. She tried to think of the easiest way to approach this, but nothing came to her. She decided to take a lesson out of Faith's book, be as blunt as possible. *I think I know who the other Slayer is.* Buffy waited for the reactions but only silence followed.

After a few seconds Cologne got impatient. *Well I for one am not getting in younger who do you suspect?*

*Well,* Buffy was having a hard time thinking of what to say. Manly because of how this would affect Shampoo so much. She found she liked the sometime violent beauty. She had already talked to the Slayerettes and Giles about her subsections and Giles had filled her in on some of the Amazon laws and the situation that they had put the blue haired Sword. With a sigh she went on. *Shampoo you've fought with that Akane girl before right?*

Shampoo looked surprised by the question. She had gotten into small fights with Akane Tendo and a few competitions before in the past. *Yes Shampoo fight Violent Girl before always beat her fairly easily,* except today she added mentally to herself with more than a little bitterness.

*And today when you both fought something was different about her wasn't there?* it wasn't a question, Buffy could tell by the girls movements and Shampoo's surprise that Akane was far more powerful than Shampoo expected.

*Yes Violent Girl was stronger and faster. She seem more agile too...* Shampoo trailed off as she started to catch on to what the Slayer was suggesting. *NO!* she shouted and was suddenly on her feet and grabbing onto the blonde's shirt. *Please say not true. Please no say it,* the look in the Amazon warrior's eyes pleaded with all her soul for Buffy not to speak the words that Shampoo now knew she was going to say. If she didn't speak them it wouldn't be true a part of her mind screamed.

The amount of pain in the girl's eyes almost stopped Buffy from saying anything more, but she had learned a long time ago that life had pain in it, and she had to tell her suspicions, it was the whole reason that her and her friends had come to Japan in the first place. *I'm sorry Shampoo but I think it might be.* Shampoo shook her head in disbelief, praying to the Gods that the Slayer wouldn't say what she was about to say, but the Gods weren't listening to her prayers today. As the Slayer spoke those eight words, *I think Akane Tendo is the next Slayer,* Shampoo could hear her heart break.

She had just lost Ranma forever.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I don't believe he caught the damn crossbow bolt, Akane thought as she searched the shadows for her foe. Fear surged through every fiber of her being, but she pushed it down trying to not let it show in her voice as she shot an insult into the shadows. "You know, for someone who is all powerful, you sure do like to hide."

"I'm waiting for you. I want this moment to last," the Master called out from the shadows of his lair. Akane could almost see the demon smirk as he said it.

Glad one of us is having fun she thought bitterly. "Well I don't."

The Master's voice came from directly behind her, almost close enough where he could have whispered it in her ear if he wanted too. "I understand." Akane spun on her heels trying to bring the crossbow to bear. The Master knocked the weapon out of her hands sending it skidding into the shadows. His other hand shot out snake quick wrapping around her neck. The hand was like living steel.

Akane put all her strength into a shot at the Master's arm freeing her throat. Need distance her mind screamed at her as she turned and tried to flee. She made it a few steps when something caught her.

It was like a wave of power had washed through her system. Her muscles froze up even as her mind screamed at them to keep moving. She turned to see the Master approaching her at a slow leisurely pace like he had all the time in the world.

He came up behind her and casually removed the leather jacket Angel had given her, letting it fall to the ground. Akane's heart raced with fear. "You tried. It was noble of you." The Master's voice was felled with trumpet. "You heard the prophecy that I was about to break free and you came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything." The Master leaned close to Akane's ear, whispering like one would to a lover. "You're the one that sets me free! If you hadn't come I couldn't go. Think about that." Then his fangs pierced the Slayer's throat.

Akane felt the live being sucked out of her like someone had hooked her throat up to a massive vacuum.

The Master released her. His head shot back as he roared in ecstasy, "Oh, God. The POWER!" Akane felt her strength give out as she dropped to her knees. She started to fall towards the pool of water in the center of the lair. "By the way," the Master said as he turned to escape his prison, "like the dress." A second before the cold water engulfed her she caught her reflection in the pool, only it wasn't her face that shown up at her in utter fear.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Akane woke from an algebra induced afternoon nap with a scream of fright that shook the house. It was a good thing no one was home.

Kasumi had left saying something about visiting a friend; Nabiki was off working on some business deals, probably sealing pictures of her and Ranma to Kuno. Genma and her father were off at the bar getting drunk on cheap sake.

Ranma had been there earlier trying to talk to her about her fight with Shampoo and what they were going to do to avoid her giving Akane the Kiss of Death. She told him she didn't care and to leave her alone, which he finely did when she went and got a wooden mallet and bunted him over the Tendo Dojo's fence. A part of her that she denied even existed wished he was still here now to comfort her again. She squashed that thought angrily.

She rose from her desk, where she had fallen asleep doing her homework, and headed into the Dojo not even bothering to change into her gi before she started doing some practice katas. The movements had been a part of her since she was very young. They were as much a part of her as anything else and they usually helped to calm her explosive temper sometimes when nothing else would. But now it was having the exact opposite effect on her.

There was something in her movements that disturbed here.

Akane came from a martial arts family. She had been around martial artist her whole life. While most girls where playing with dolls and tea sets; Akane was watching who martial arts tournaments. She knew when someone's skills had gotten better than they use to be. She knew how to recognize when someone was using a fighting style similar to others. And the similarities she saw in her movements where frightening to her. The speed, the strength, and the raw focused power in each move.

She knew without a doubt that she was far stronger and faster than she had been only a few weeks ago. Usually that would make Akane very happy, but as she studied her own movements fear grew in her gut. It was the same as the girls in her dreams, the same power, the same speed, and grace.

But that couldn't be. What was going on? She cried out mentally, and what the hell does Shampoo's and Ranma's new friend Buffy have to do with it? Because before she had even met the American she had seen the girl's face before, in the pool of water where that Master monster had dumped her dying body in one of her dreams.

And more important what was a Slayer?


End file.
